Her
by Heaven Sent Tenshi
Summary: A strange young woman shows up at Kamiya Dojo asking for Kenshin. What does she want him for? Why is she carrying a sword? And what will happen if she doesn't get what she wants? R&R! COMPLETE! [may be revised in the future]
1. Justice

Tenshi: I've been needing to write this for god only knows how long!  
  
Sakura: Yeah, didn't you mention this to me when we first met?  
  
Tenshi: On our first phone call, yeah....  
  
Sakura: And that was over the summer....  
  
Tenshi: I'd bet it was still August.  
  
Sakura: And it's May.  
  
Tenshi: Let's see... August, September, October...  
  
Sakura: It's been ten months, baka.  
  
Tenshi: That's what I got!  
  
Sakura: How are we related again?  
  
Tenshi: Very distantly.  
  
Sakura: How else did I know that?  
  
Tenshi: I like sarcasm...  
  
Sakura: You really are a baka.  
  
Tenshi: You continue to diss yourself! This is soooooo fun!  
  
Sakura: Just because we're that alike-  
  
Tenshi: -doesn't mean that you diss yourself when dissing me?  
  
Sakura: WILL YOU STOP READING MY MIND?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tenshi: Nope! ^^ Now do the disclaimer!  
  
Sakura: Why should I?!  
  
Tenshi: Because I'm the author, and I can make you do whatever I want! Including many other painful things!  
  
Sakura: o.O She knows of the power of the author! EVERYONE, RUUUUUUUN!!!!  
  
Tenshi: HEY, GET BACK HERE! YOU STILL HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
*Sakura is pulled back unwillingly, as though tied to an invisible rope*  
  
Sakura: *mutter, mutter, curse, curse* Tenshi doesn't know anything.  
  
Tenshi: What was that second-to-last word?!  
  
Sakura: She doesn't own anything. Own.  
  
Tenshi: Suuuuuure... that's what you said, own, uh huh.... Except....  
  
Sakura: Except she owns the original character she put in there.  
  
Tenshi: That's why I'm writing this!  
  
Sakura: Which one are you writing?  
  
Tenshi: I haven't figured it out yet....  
  
*Sakura face faults*  
  
Sakura: What?! You're typing this, and you haven't figured out which version you want to type yet?!  
  
Tenshi: I'm gonna type them both....  
  
Sakura: Tenshi has two versions of a Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. One is set in some type of AU, the other fits right in with the original story line. Well... sort of.  
  
Tenshi: Maybe you should just stop talking now.  
  
Sakura: Well maybe you should just stop typing this, AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Tenshi: I don't think they're reading this anymore...  
  
Sakura: Well, they have good reason!  
  
Tenshi: Yeah, you're talking!  
  
Sakura: Hey-!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Her  
  
Ch1: Justice  
  
She walked on through the ominous night. There was nothing other than walking that she could do at the moment. The rain pounded her from above, threatening to send her into the muddy streets. Her only clothes were soaked. Her skin, her hair... everything was drenched. She'd been walking for days. And it had been raining for weeks.  
  
She sloshed through a large mud puddle, stopping when she heard the sound of screams. Looking up, her green eyes flashed in the lamplight of a nearby shop.  
  
"Could it be...? Or is it just another assassin? I'd best check..." she muttered, her voice hard and cold from her long years of solitude.  
  
In a flash, she ran off toward the shouts of the merchant whose cart had been stolen.  
  
"Not even an assassin. This is pathetic... how am I supposed to find him if I continue to follow shouts, and most of those aren't even worth my time."  
  
"Worth your time?" echoed a strange shadow from behind her. A large man with broad shoulders and black hair stepped into the pool of light from the window of a closing shop.  
  
"Yes, baka, worth my time," came the green-eyed girl's reply, "None of this is worth stopping for."  
  
"You're certainly a brave young woman to be sayin' things like that to me..."  
  
"Oh, am I now?" Her green eyes flashed dangerously as she turned around to face the man.  
  
"You think you're higher than me? Think you're stronger? Heh. That's real funny little missy... real funny. I'm one of the strongest men in Japan. Still think you can beat me up?"  
  
"Perhaps I will let you live if you stop talking to me as if I were ten." The girl's right hand slipped down to her side, hanging anything but loosely at her left hip.  
  
"Oh, want to fight me do you?"  
  
"Only if you can live for ten seconds into the match, then I will make my decision." She pushed aside her indigo over- shirt, revealing the hilt of a blue-wrapped sword. Gripping the hilt tightly, she glared at her would-be opponent.  
  
"Oh... so you really do want a fight? Fine with me!"  
  
The man took out several throwing knives, holding them in his fingers as a ninja would.  
  
"Hmph... you are no ninja... you should not disrespect them so. For that, you will die."  
  
In a flash, she unsheathed her sword. Her movements were fluid, mimicking water. The blue of her clothing and the blue of her sword only added to how cognate to water her style was. With two steps, she was at the man's side, and before he could draw a breath, her sword plunged itself into his stomach. She had a smirk on her lips as she sidestepped him, missing the great flow of blood and removing the blade from his digestive system. Oh, that was just too satisfying. She needed that.  
  
Before she could deal the last blow, the man fell to his knees, doubled over and choked out, "What are you...?"  
  
The young woman turned to face him, holding a clean katana in her hands. "I am Masako*, and those, my stalker friend, were your last words."  
  
Just as swift as before, she again plunged the blade into his abdominal area, but this time, she sliced through the muscle, connecting hard with the spine. It fractured, leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. Screaming out in agony, the man started to fall again, but gravity was not the force that sent the man to the ground. The young woman had hit him again, with the hilt of her katana, in the back of the neck, snapping his spine there as well. She had hit it so hard and so high, that the man's screams stopped before he hit the ground, notifying his absence of a soul.  
  
Thinking that justice had been served, the young woman turned on her heel, continuing her path toward the one place that many had turned her to, in order to find the man she needed; Tokyo.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tenshi: Ok, so what did you think?  
  
Sakura: I like the title. Reeeeeeeeeal original.  
  
Tenshi: Shut up now, thank you.  
  
Sakura: Hey- *is gagged and tied to chair*  
  
Tenshi: It's too early to be listening to you right now. Oh, and this one's the AU version. Oh, and Sakura lied the first time, I have three fanfics for Rurouni Kenshin, but two are very identical. Ok, there's where that asterisk comes in:  
  
*Masako = Justice  
  
Oh, and this is the website were you can see what that girl's sword looks like. I want that thing sooooooo bad!  
  
.JPG&name=Sapphire+Warrior&catpos=1&subject=U3&discflag=  
  
Sorry if the hyper link didn't come up, it worked fine from here. Oh well... please review.  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	2. Kamiya Dojo

Tenshi: I'm back, and of coarse, I'm bored.  
  
Sakura: Just get on with the story.  
  
Tenshi: You know, I want to ignore you, but I wont, because my readers will get mad, and then I wont be able to write, and that wouldn't make me none the bit happy!  
  
Sakura: WHAT IS THAT GOD AWFUL SOUND?!?!?  
  
Tenshi: It's the evil squirrels!!!!  
  
Sakura: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!  
  
Tenshi: Do you have to say that every time?  
  
Sakura: As often as I can! ^^  
  
Tenshi: I'll go check it out. *leaves and comes back* I didn't see anything.  
  
Sakura: Of coarse you didn't, they hide in the trees. You know, behind the leaves.  
  
Tenshi: Just do the disclaimer.  
  
Sakura: Not with that thing chirping in my ear.  
  
Tenshi: Fine then. *shuts window* Happy now?  
  
Sakura: There went my last excuse. All right, Tenshi doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, just "Masako".  
  
Tenshi: Not the word, mind you, the green-eyed girl.  
  
Sakura: Ok, just type the story.  
  
Tenshi: ALRIGHTY THEN!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Her  
  
Ch 2: Kamiya Dojo  
  
A sodden figure, dressed in all blue with a straw hat {A/N: Kind of like the one that Kenshin makes all the time} perched atop its head, wondered down a busy street in Tokyo. Water dripped from the indigo over shirt draped loosely around slender shoulders, falling to the large mud puddles engulfing the street. A fine mist settled over the city, giving a strange mysterious look to the street. Water dribbled from the shops built along it.  
  
No one seemed to notice the stranger, at least, not until a local police officer looked down and saw the deep blue fabric, encompassing the sheath of the sword hung at the figure's left hip.  
  
"Hey, we have strict laws about no one carrying a sword in these times of peace. I'm afraid I will have to confiscate your weapon... sir." The last word he said after a bit of hesitation. He had every reason to. The figure, by this time, had turned around to face the law enforcement officer, green eyes flashing dangerously beneath the straw hat.  
  
"Is that so?" the figure drawled, already bored by the officer's presence. "You might want to rethink what you called me as well... I do not care for disrespectfulness."  
  
"Neither do I. Now, please had over your weapon, ma'am."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Then you will be sent to jail."  
  
Already, the young woman beneath the hat had begun to look around her at the crowd of onlookers.  
  
"Jail? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I do not have the time, nor the patience to be placed in a jail house."  
  
"Well, then, I'm also sorry, but your patience and time will have to sit idly for a few months."  
  
The girl looked at the officer.  
  
"Hmph. Perhaps if you beat me in a duel of swords I will come quietly. But, if we did do that, you would end up beaten, and by a woman no less." Her words came out more harshly, with a biting edge to them. Her personality had shifted, giving way to a more serious, ruthless fighter.  
  
"A duel of swords is it? If it will make you come quietly, then, I accept!"  
  
The police officer brandished his own sword as the crowd around them created a large circle, creating a ring in which the two could fight each other.  
  
"You know, you are either the most brave man that I have ever met to accept a challenge from me-"  
  
"Why, thank you-"  
  
"Or the biggest idiot in all of Japan. No one survives a fight me, no one. And I will make sure that that reputation follows me, for there is someone they say is unbeatable, that I must beat."  
  
"Greedy onna. You just want to show off your skills, don't you?"  
  
"So must you, for excepting a challenge you cannot win." The girl gripped tightly to the hilt of her katana, pulling it out a centimeter or two with a small 'click'.  
  
"Best keep your mouth shut before you say something you're going to regret."  
  
"Why should I?" She pulled the katana out half way, the sword gleaming in the little sunlight. "You have already, so I think that there is only one way to even that." With that, she pulled the katana all the way out with a "shing" sound.  
  
"And what did I say that I will regret?"  
  
"What else? You said that you wanted a fight. That, you will regret."  
  
"You are starting to repeat yourself."  
  
"So I honestly look like I care?" She shifted her weight onto her left foot, bringing it out in front of her.  
  
"You should."  
  
"Well, I don't, now, are you going to fight me, or are we to keep our audience waiting any longer?" A few whistles and shouts rose up from the onlookers, signaling that they wanted a fight. "Do you hear them, or are you deaf as well as stupid?"  
  
"How dare you!" The officer, in a blind rage, charged forward, slashing madly at the onna.  
  
The girl just took a few steps back, and before she hit the people behind her, she leapt gracefully over the officer, flipping twice in midair, and landed right behind him, coming down on one knee. Before the police officer had a chance to notice that she was behind him, she whirled around, the arm with her sword outstretched, and connected with his back. The blade had gone in quite deep, but she had not held the sword strong enough to shatter his spine. Though she did this on purpose. As the officer had fallen to his knees, crying out in pain, she smirked.  
  
"If you have any sense, you will take that as a warning. I will give you a choice now," she waved her weapon at the crowd, causing them to part as she'd wished, "you can either run. Or you can stay. If you run, I would not blame. Nor will anyone else," she glared daggers at the crowd from under her hat, "Now, make your decision. Either flee and live to fight again, or stay and die a painful death."  
  
The police officer looked up at her, torn between fright and anger. Unsure of how tarnished his record would be if he ran he didn't budge.  
  
"Is this your decision? You wish for death? I see that you may be both deaf and blind, but you have courage and dignity. I gave you a chance, but you decided not to take it. So I will once again give you the choice. My suggestion to you would be to run this time. You were brave enough to stay the first time, so this time, you shall show how smart you are. If you truly are an idiot, you will stay there. If not, you will run, tell others of my presence, I don't care.... But you should not let your bravery stand in your way of intelligence. Your choice has shown your bravery, now do yourself a favor, and show a bit of intelligence." The girl rose her sword, pointing to the aisle that the people had made for him to run.  
  
Unexpectedly, small parts of the crowd began to clap as she had ended her little "speech". Bit by bit, the rest of the crowd followed suit. The onna held up a hand, and the clapping dispersed.  
  
The police officer looked up into the green eyes of the swords"woman". She nodded towards the aisle. He looked over at it, and slowly raised up. Making his way over to the gap in the crowd, the police officer held fast to his sword.  
  
Seemingly pleased with what she had done, the green-eyed girl tuned around, sheathing her katana. Just as the crowd had begun to thin out so that she could pass, the police officer whipped around and flung himself at the girl, brandishing his weapon. Though, before he could make a clear hit, the girl seemed to have vanished into thin air. Looking around wildly for her, he suddenly fell forward, neck broken into many pieces. Almost as one, the entire crowd looked behind the officer, seeing a very angry looking blue clad figure. She looked up, re-sheathing her katana. Turning to a random onlooker, she whispered something to her.  
  
"K-K- Kamiya Dojo," the girl answered, pointing in the general direction of the figure's next destination.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tenshi: Wow, never knew police officers could be that low.  
  
Sakura: Yeah you did.  
  
Tenshi: Well, can you blame them? They're only human after all.  
  
Sakura: True. The human race is made up of a bunch of bakas.  
  
Tenshi: Doesn't this feel weird?  
  
Sakura: What's that?  
  
Tenshi: We're dissing our own kind....  
  
Sakura: hmmm... I... guess.... But we are a bunch of idiots though.  
  
Tenshi: True.  
  
Onna: means woman in Japanese  
  
Katana: type of sword (hey, I didn't know what that meant when I first started out!)  
  
Ok, I think that's it! Please review!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	3. She Arrives

Tenshi: Ok, I need help, can anyone explain to me what the heck 'Mary-Sue' means? From what I've picked apart, it seems like it's those stories where the girl(s) is/are the heroines of the story and beat the crap out of the guys, but I have this feeling that I'm wrong, so can someone explain that to me?  
  
Sakura: I'm just gonna sit here and watch you plead for help, I find it quite satisfying.  
  
Tenshi: Ok, on with the story!  
  
Sakura: Usual disclaimer applied. There, now I only have to say that!  
  
Tenshi: Until I find something else in here that you have to disclaim.  
  
Sakura: Kuso. -_-  
  
~~~~~  
  
Her  
  
Ch3: She arrives  
  
The blue clad figure re-sheathed a clean blade. Her hat low, she looked over at a girl that had just arrived at the fighting scene to see what was going on in front of her shop. Walking over, the figure whispered something to the young woman. The girl thought for a second then answered in a shaky voice.  
  
"K-K- Kamiya Dojo." She pointed in the general direction of the said destination. The figure turned and looked that way. She murmured a 'thank you' and started off in that direction.  
  
Yahiko watched in awe for a few moments before showing signs of life again. Why had the girl just said Kamiya Dojo? Perhaps he should go warn Kenshin? Yeah, that'd be best.  
  
Without warning, Yahiko pushed his way back through the crowd, and ran as fast as he could toward an ally that he knew would serve as a shortcut back to the Dojo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon arriving at the large wooden doors set into the fence, the young woman in blue looked up at them.  
  
"So this is it...? This is the last place on earth that the Hitokiri Battousai will draw breath...?" As she said this, a psychotic smile played about her lips. Quickly, though, it faded as she heard approaching footsteps. She looked around. Whoever it was, they were running. And they weren't heavy enough to be anyone full-grown. A child?  
  
"Hmph..." she turned as she 'snorted', opening the large doors, and entering the grounds.  
  
She looked around. No one home... but she knew he was here, she could tell.... Looking around, she could see what one would expect in a dojo, including a home.... Turning back to the gate, she slid a lock into place.  
  
"That should keep that brat from doing anything to interrupt my fight... rather, it will keep out anyone, for that matter...."  
  
She smiled again, pulled the brim of her hat even lower over her face, shadowing all of it, and turned back towards the building. She heard the footsteps approaching the gate, but it wouldn't matter.  
  
Looking up slightly, she noticed one of the doors sliding open. A young woman emerged, dressed in training clothes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru slid the door back into place, broom in hand, training clothes still on. She thought she'd just get a bit of sweeping done, then go make dinner for those freeloaders....  
  
She'd just begun to sweep when she looked up, noticing a stranger a few yards from her. They were dressed in similar clothing as to what Kenshin wears, except they had an extra shirt beneath the over-shirt. The top-most shirt was a deep indigo, the undershirt quite a bit lighter than the first. The pants they wore were loose, and not as puffy as Kenshin's, flowing off the hips and flaring a bit at the bottom. They were a white, creamy color. They were wearing single toe socks and sandals that continued up the leg, crisscrossing {A/N: cross between a ballerina's shoe and Sojiro's sandals}. A straw hat, obviously homemade, was pulled low over their face, shadowing all of it. And everything was in the same shape; wet. Kaoru looked at them.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, actually, you could... can you tell me to whom this dojo belongs to?" Kaoru noticed that the voice that had floated from beneath the hat sounded feminine.  
  
"Yes, actually, this is my dojo..." she replied, almost hesitantly, but she was careful not to let it show.  
  
"Good..." The woman in blue smirked. "Now..."  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG!!!!  
  
"HEY, KAORU! OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN IT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Yahiko screamed as he pounded furiously on the doors behind the blue clad woman.  
  
"Jeez, Yahiko, you don't need to make such a ruckus! Maybe I'll just leave it locked."  
  
"OPEN IT RIGHT NOW, KAORU! SOMEONE'S COMING AND I HAVE A REALLY BAD FEELING ABOUT IT!!! SHE JUST KILLED A POLICE OFFICER, AND I THINK SHE'S COMING HERE!!!" Yahiko yelled back, his voice, for once, full of urgency.  
  
"Killed a police officer...?" Kaoru muttered, walking over to the gate. Just before she could lay her hand upon the large bolt, the woman had reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You aren't very smart are you?" she asked, looking at Kaoru.  
  
"What?!" Kaoru asked, taken aback at her visitor's attitude.  
  
"KAORU, WHO WAS THAT, THAT JUST SPOKE?!" Yahiko screamed.  
  
"Who are you?!" Kaoru asked, ripping her arm away from the woman's grip, stepping back, and completely ignoring Yahiko's shouts. She gripped the broom tightly, ready to use it as a weapon if need be.  
  
"That does not concern you. I'm here in search of someone."  
  
"Miss Kaoru, what is going on out here?" asked a voice from the doorway that Kaoru had appeared in a few moments before.  
  
"KENSHIN! WE'VE- oh...." Yahiko seemed to have been interrupted mid sentence.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru shouted, trying to get him to respond.  
  
"Your little friend will not be answering you for some time now..." murmured the woman, as her body seemed to have fazed back into place.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin asked, walking toward them, pushing Kaoru back behind him in the process.  
  
"That depends. I will not tell someone if they are to live to tell of it. Though, if you are whom I've been searching for, then I will tell you." The woman pulled the straw hat backward, revealing the face to everyone. Her face was thin from days of hungry nights. It was a golden color from many days in the sun. Her eyes flashed a dangerous green. Her hair trailed down over her shoulders, some going into the front, some to the back. Either way, it came to rest just above her waist. It was a deep brown; with golden highlights that only shown in the sunlight.  
  
"And who exactly are you looking for?" Sanosuke appeared in the doorway next, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"The Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin. Why else would I be here?" She added.  
  
"Then you have succeeded in your quest to find me, that you have," Kenshin replied, a bit of bite to his words and his gaze.  
  
"Good. Then I will tell you my name. Or, rather, what everyone knows me as... You may call me Masako, but don't plan on using it very many times, I'm not here to make friends," Masako answered, glaring at all of them menacingly.  
  
"Oh, and what exactly are you doing here, then?" Sano asked, walking over and stopping beside Kenshin.  
  
Her smirk grew larger, then faded a bit. "To exact the revenge that I would have come for earlier if I hadn't been training."  
  
"What? Why would you want revenge Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, sidestepping from behind Kenshin for better eye contact.  
  
"For what he did to my parents," Masako answered, her words almost failing her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tenshi: Alright, I just had to stop it there. Ok, I guess, just review please!  
  
Sakura: See ya.  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	4. Fight!

Tenshi: Hey, me again! I'd like to apologize right now if this turns out really bad, well, this chapter anyway.  
  
Sakura: And, if you want to respond to the 'Mary-Sue' thing, don't worry about it, we've got it answered.  
  
Tenshi: Yeah, thanks to livingdisease from fanfiction.net  
  
Sakura: Ok, just get on with the story already!  
  
Tenshi: Okaydokey!  


  
  
Her  
  
Ch 4: Fight!  
  
No one made a move. They just looked at her for a few moments. Kenshin was the first to speak.  
  
"Who... who are your parents?" he asked carefully, unsure of whether it was a good idea to ask that or not.  
  
"Not are... were," Masako growled. "Matsumoto," she added, though quietly enough that Kenshin could barely hear her.  
  
"Matsumoto...?" Sano asked, "Where've I heard that name before...?"  
  
"My parents were two of the top scientists for the Tokugawa bakufu. I would be quite surprised if you hadn't heard the name. Most people have, though not in thirteen years."  
  
"Matsumoto... they were...." Kenshin couldn't finish his sentence,  
  
"Yes Battousai, they were two of the innocent lives that you took. And I don't plan on letting it slip by. You may not have had to pay for the others but-"  
  
"Kenshin's been paying for all of them!" Kaoru argued, "And he still is!"  
  
"Don't-you-dare!" Masako hissed, "He's still alive, therefore, he has not paid for all of the blood he has shed."  
  
"Death isn't the only way he can repent for the murders of all those people. He's helping others now, you know, doing the opposite?" Sano sounded a bit irritated.  
  
"Shut up!" screeched Masako, "You have no place in this!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Why don't you say that again!" Sano asked, holding up a fist. "Maybe I should make you pay for what you did to Yahiko!"  
  
"Fine then, come at me." Masako gripped the hilt of her katana firmly. "I'll show you and the Battousai exactly what to expect of my fighting style, and that should make things a little more even." Slowly, she unsheathed the sword, allowing it to glimmer in what little sunlight was left of the dying day.  
  
She pulled her katana down to her side, shifting her weight behind her, sliding her foot out in front of her, steadying herself. With a flick of her wrist, she spun the sword in her hand a bit, turning the blade outward.  
  
Glaring at her opponent, Masako shifted her weight still more, but this time in an effort to confuse Sano, forcing him to try and decide how she was going to attack; if she was going to attack.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Sanosuke, a slight look of worry on his face and in his voice.  
  
"Sano, don't so this, this isn't your fight."  
  
Sano looked back at Kenshin from out of the corner of his eye as he walked forward, facing Masako.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Kenshin, I can handle her."  
  
"Your choice to fight me is unwise. I am here for the Battousai, so I will not be stopped."  
  
Still shifting her weight, Masako began to edge very slightly to her right, making her shot clearer.  
  
"Well, I guess this is going to be a surprise to you then!"  
  
Sano lurched forward, charging Masako. As her sword flashed sideways, Sano leapt, soaring over top of Masako. She ducked under him, slid her foot forward and transferred her weight there, thrusting her sword around, back at Sano as he landed. Leaping to his left, Sano charged in again, going for a punch. But before he could land it, Masako had lifted her left fist, bringing it level with Sano's stomach.  
  
Sano stopped cold, eyes going to pinpoints as he began to fold under the force of the connection. A gasp escaped Kaoru.  
  
"I am surprised that Sanosuke did not see that coming," Kenshin muttered, "She used his momentum against him. The force of her blow, added to the force of his leap created a punch over twice as powerful than a hit that either one could have delivered."  
  
Sano, by this time, had fallen to his knees, clutching the point of impact. Masako, meanwhile, had begun to snicker at his misfortune.  
  
"Did you really think I wouldn't have seen something like that coming at me?" she asked, still in a fit of snickers, "Did you really think I didn't see that weak spot? You should try to keep things like that from happening...." She stepped back a bit. "I'll wait, if you like, for you to get up, then we can continue with our little fight. So you might want to get up soon, I can be very impatient."  
  
Almost as if doing as she had suggested, Sano picked himself from off of the ground. Glaring daggers at her, he went into a fighting stance, waiting....  
  
"So, he takes the hit, and miraculously stands back up on his feet again. No one has ever done so, I must congratulate you." A smirk danced over Masako's face.  
  
"How strong... were the people... you've fought...?" Sano asked, still trying to regain his lost breath.  
  
"Would that matter? I will still beat you."  
  
"Sure it... would.... I'm no... normal fighter... you know...."  
  
"Oh? Good for you. I suppose I can get an actual fight now...."  
  
"Have you... ever actually fought someone... and not kill them within... the first few seconds... of the fight?" Sano was slowly regaining his breath, a few more seconds and he'd be back to normal.  
  
"Not lately... no. Why would you ask?"  
  
"Then... you have no experience...?"  
  
"That is where you are wrong. I have fought many fights, all of which I have won. I am a worthy fighter...."  
  
"I never questioned whether... you were worthy or not...."  
  
It was now clear to Kenshin and Kaoru as to what Sanosuke was doing. He was questioning her, playing with her mind, confusing her, initially sealing his victory.  
  
"What?" Masako looked at him for a moment, a bit confused. Seeing that Masako no longer had her defenses up, Sano seized his chance.  
  
He ran up to her, finally connecting a very powerful punch to the stomach. With a small 'oomph' and a cough, Masako doubled over, clutching her abdomen. She spat out a bit of blood as her knees landed, her katana clattering to the ground.  
  
"What just...?" Kaoru asked, confused.  
  
"Sano knew that there was no way to attack her while her defenses were up," Kenshin answered, watching as Masako coughed up a bit more blood and continued to stare at the ground, "and that once the walls had toppled, he would be able to take down the fortress. Like a cocoon, hard on the outside, soft inside. Her defenses are as hard to penetrate as steel, yet once past that, she is weak."  
  
Now Sano was the one to laugh.  
  
"See? You aren't as tough as you look!"  
  
Masako lifted her head up at him. Her glare clearly spelled out death. Still clutching her stomach, she stumbled to her feet, swaying when she reached full altitude. She coughed again, then spat out another ounce of blood. She looked up at him again. {A/N: just to let you know, she's about three inches shorter than Sanosuke (5' 7")} She had the greatest urge to spit the next bunch of blood into his face.  
  
"Well... are you going to fight me... or stand there looking stupid?" Masako spat. {A/N: not literally...} Despite her injuries, she wasn't finished fighting yet.  
  
"Just thought I'd let you gain a bit of breath back before I beat you," Sano replied shrugging.  
  
"Getting a bit... cocky?"  
  
"I think I have good reason to." Sano motioned to the mess that Masako had once called a stomach.  
  
"Fine then...." Masako straightened up, wincing. She swept up her katana and stood ready again.  
  
She figured that all that she could do at this moment was to defend, so she made no moves to charge him. Sano, though, took it that she was too frightened to fight him.  
  
Ever so slightly, Sano noticed, Masako's sword began to quiver. Again, Sano took this as a sign of fear, but in reality, it was actually a sign of blood loss. No one could notice, but Masako was bleeding, internally. Sano's punch had severed a blood vessel.  
  
Blood had begun to trickle from a corner of her mouth, but Masako paid no heed to it. She spat again, and waited.  
  
"So then, am I supposed to take the offensive?" Sano asked.  
  
"I don't care... come at me. This time... you'll notice that I cannot... be tricked twice... my defense will hold...."  
  
Kenshin looked at Masako, noticing that her breath was becoming shorter and shorter.  
  
"What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered upon seeing that Kenshin was looking over at Masako with worry on his face.  
  
"I'm... not sure... but, Masako's breath seems to have gotten shorter... it's odd...."  
  
Just then, Sano charged at Masako, who narrowly dodged him. But, in this hasty movement, she dropped her katana, again clutching her stomach. She yelled out in pain as she stumbled sideways, swaying as she stopped, and fell to her knees, doubling over. She groaned as Sano looked at her strangely.  
  
"I didn't even hit her...." Sano was now confused beyond belief.  
  
Masako's vision began to blur. Things became hazy. She looked off to her left and a great rush of blood came flowing out of her mouth. Her head began to pound furiously as she blacked out, falling just to the right of the pool of blood.  
  
Sano straightened up, walked over and checked her pulse. It was weak.  
  
  
Tenshi: How's that for a cliffy?! What about for an end to a fight? Heh heh, I'm evil! Glad me and Sakura gathered that info on internal bleeding!  
  
Sakura: See, told you it was a good idea to save it.  
  
Tenshi: I would have saved it even if you hadn't said anything.  
  
Sakura: Anyhoo... REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Tenshi: Yeah, I'm starting to think about continuing to type this story, but with lack of reviews and reassurance, I'm starting to consider not posting this.  
  
Sakura: And I know that wouldn't make some of you very happy. :)  
  
Tenshi: We aren't doing it to make them angry, I'm doing it because it would be a waste of space on here.  
  
Sakura: You have your reasons, I have mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Tenshi: Yeeeeaaahhh... anyhoo... please review, or I just might actually take this off.  
  
Unknown voice: HI MEGAN!!!!!  
  
Tenshi: Looks around I know that voice.... RUN FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR EARDRUMS! Dives under a table  
  
Sakura: What are you-?  
  
Tenshi drags Sakura under as well  
  
Tenshi: Shhhh... she might not have seen us....  
  
Sakura: Who?  
  
Tenshi: The evil Heather.  
  
Sakura: Oh, you've mentioned-  
  
Another unknown girl runs by  
  
Tenshi: Megan!  
  
Girl stops  
  
Megan: Ah, Angela, hide me! She followed me! 

Tenshi: Under here!  
  
Megan dives under table  
  
Sakura: Soooo... you're Megan?  
  
Megan: Amber, right?  
  
Sakura: Not here it isn't. Call me Sakura.  
  
Tenshi: Shush you two, she's coming!  
  
A second girl runs by, looking like she's looking for something. She runs off screaming "MEGAN!" at the top of her voice  
  
Tenshi: I think she's gone. Gets out from under table  
  
Megan: Good. God, she's annoying.  
  
Sakura: I see what you mean.  
  
Tenshi: Megan, wanna take us out of here?  
  
Megan: Huh?  
  
Sakura whispers something to Megan  
  
Megan: Oh, ok. Please review everyone!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	5. Understanding

Tenshi: You baka!  
  
Sakura: DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE!  
  
Tenshi: You didn't do a disclaimer last chapter!  
  
Sakura: Well, I thought they'd gotten smart and didn't need to be reminded time and time again that you don't own anything related to Rurouni Kenshin except for Masako!  
  
Tenshi: Thank you!  
  
Sakura: What? What'd I do?  
  
Tenshi: You just did the disclaimer! Now on with the fanfiction!  
  
Sakura: Stupid angel...  
  
Her  
  
Ch 5: Understanding  
  
In a miniature cloud of dirt and blood, Masako fell forward. Blood seeped from her mouth as she lay there. Sanosuke looked up as he strode over, still confused as to what he had done to cause her that much pain by missing her. He held up her wrist, pressing his fingers tightly to it. The blood continued to pulse, but not very strongly. Kenshin, with Kaoru in hot pursuit, hurried over to Sano's side.  
  
"What's up with her Kenshin? Her pulse is real weak..." Sano pointed out as he looked over at Kenshin.  
  
"She's showing signs of internal bleeding. We need to find Miss Megumi."  
  
"What?!" yelped Sano, "Kenshin, she just tried to kill you... and me too!"  
  
"Yes, but she needs medical treatment right away." Kenshin stood up before Sano could say anymore, hurrying back inside to fetch Megumi, who had said that she would stay and "make everyone a decent meal for once".  
  
Sano looked back down at the knocked out manslayer at his feet. It seemed to him that they had found themselves another Kenshin, though in female form.  
  
When Kenshin and Megumi had come back out, Kaoru thanked all that was holy that Kenshin had persuaded Megumi that this was a serious matter and she wasn't constantly swooning over him. Megumi had a medical purse in hand, from which she pulled out a pair of gloves.  
  
"Sanosuke, Kenshin," Megumi ordered, turning to them, "take her into the house, grab an old sheet, lay it over a futon, and put her on that. Kaoru, make yourself useful and find some herbs that will help her to ease any pain that she's in.... Well? Get moving!" Everyone busily hurried about.  
  
Sano picked up Masako and carried her into the house without many difficulties. Kenshin had offered to carry her inside instead since Sano was still a bit bruised and battered, but he had said that he already had some blood on him and Kenshin didn't, so there was no reason to stain Kenshin's clothing. Meanwhile Kenshin set about finding an old sheet that they could use. Five minutes and thirty drops of blood threatening to stain the tatami later, Kenshin found a few sheets and laid them over an old but comfortable futon, and Sano had finally gotten to lay the injured and somewhat spewing girl down. He did so carefully, though he knew not why; she had just been trying to kill him no more than six minutes ago. Maybe it was how Kenshin was acting about all of this, he didn't know....  
  
Megumi and Kaoru came rushing in a few moments later, both carrying armfuls of bandages and herbs. Shooing the two guys out, Megumi set to work while Kaoru helped as best she could.  
  
Once in the hall, Sano looked around.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, is it just me, or it really quiet?"  
  
"Hmmm... a bit. Yes it is...."  
  
"It's too quiet..."  
  
Kenshin and Sano looked at each other, each face melting into that of something horrific.  
  
"YAHIKO!" they yelled in unison, both running outside again.  
  
When the two had finally lifted the heavy lock out of place and opened the gate, Yahiko had started to wake up. He looked up, noticing them there.  
  
"Oh, sure, come help Yahiko after he's already awake!" he screamed, bopping each one on the head with his wooden sword.  
  
After the two "recovered" and Sano had driven Yahiko into the ground face first, Kenshin and Sanosuke explained the situation; or at least, part of it, the part that Sano knew.  
  
"So she tried to kill the both of you, and now Megumi's in there helping her?" Yahiko asked, just as flustered as Sanosuke had been.  
  
"Makes a lot of sense, doesn't it?" Sano asked sarcastically.  
  
"When everything has settled down, I will tell everyone of my position in her mind at the present time, that I will," Kenshin sighed as they crossed the yard to the living room to wait on Megumi and Kaoru.  
  
About an hour later, the two girls slowly came into the living room, both their hairs up in towels. When the guys looked at them strangely, Kaoru answered.  
  
"People with internal bleeding problems tend to vomit blood." She sighed and sat down next to Kenshin.  
  
"We just thought we'd take a shower and wash our clothes before they became too stained." Megumi finished, walking over and sitting on Kenshin's other side. The two proceeded in glaring at one another.  
  
"Now, now you two, heh... no need to fight..." Kenshin tried, before the two started tearing each other to shreds. The girls let out a small 'humph' and settled down next to him.  
  
"Well Kenshin," Yahiko started, setting his back against the wall and readjusting the icepack on his neck where a giant bruise had been found from the knock-out shot Masako had preformed to shut him up, "you gonna explain it or what? I still don't get it."  
  
"Yeah Kenshin, mind clearing things up a bit?" Sano asked, also relaxing against a wall.  
  
"Oh, yes... I suppose I shall. Well, it was back during the Revolution. I was still the Battousai then. I'd been given orders to take out the top two scientists for the Tokugawa bakufu. It was a well thought out plan; to take down the scientists would mean to cripple the government greatly. But I never expected that their daughter would come back like this."  
  
"But, how does she know that you were the one that did it?" Kaoru asked, looking confused.  
  
"Because...." Kenshin sighed, "well, she was right there when it happened. She saw me slaughter her parents, and apparently, she has neither forgotten, nor has she forgiven me."  
  
"You killed two people... right in front of a little girl?" Megumi gasped. "Oh, Sir Ken, how could you do something like that?"  
  
Kenshin looked down at the floor. "I was the Hitokiri Battousai; I just got the job done and cared not how."  
  
"Man," Yahiko said, looking up at the ceiling, "I guess I can kind of relate to her... except, my parents weren't murdered.... But still, no wonder she's back...." Yahiko then looked over at everyone, "But I still don't get how you can want to help her after she tried to kill you...."  
  
"I was the one that created this mess," Kenshin answered, "And so, I take all responsibility for what is happening. And since this is my fault, I think that I should take care of her, that I do."  
  
"You're not the one taking care of her, we are," Kaoru replied, looking over at Kenshin with "line-dot eyes".  
  
"No you aren't!" Megumi yelled, "I'm the one taking care of her! But, I'm only doing it because Sir Ken asked me to," she added, almost snuggling up to him.  
  
Kenshin let out an "oro" and tried to get away, but before he could, Kaoru intervened.  
  
"HEY!" she yelled, grabbing Megumi's hair and yanking back, with a shrieking Megumi on the other end. The two promptly stared the second fight that day, while Yahiko and Sano watched, almost cheering them on, and Kenshin tried to brake it up.  
  
Tenshi: TADA! All done, for now. Here's that asterisk:  
  
Bakufu: Japanese, government  
  
Sakura: Alright peoples, you know what to do!  
  
Tenshi and Sakura: PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Tenshi and Sakura look at each other, annoyed looks on their faces  
  
Tenshi and Sakura: DON'T READ MY MIND!!! STOP THAT!!!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	6. The Past

Tenshi: Ok, one of my reviews kind of freaked me out.  
  
Sakura: We're not sure, but we think that someone was yelling at her, up until the part where they were going to give her a plushy...  
  
Tenshi: Now I'm all confused.  
  
Sakura: Try to keep in mind that Tenshi has this tendency of getting very confused very fast.  
  
Tenshi: Normally, I'd bop you for that, but it is the truth.  
  
Sakura: The truth hurts sometimes.  
  
Tenshi: Anyhoo, to answer K&K fan's (from ff.net) answer, any relationship that shows up with Kenshin is somewhat unimportant, but he's kind of with Kaoru, I guess....  
  
Sakura: Kenshin's relationship isn't the main focus of the story, so that's why it's unimportant, I guess...  
  
Tenshi: It's hard to explain. Anyhoo, for anyone who doesn't know this, Her is being posted on both mediaminer.org and fanfiction.net, at the same time, so that's why things pop up that aren't for your website. Easy as that. Oh, and livingdisease, don't worry about telling me "how good you think it is", I like the reinforced encouragement, it's one of the few places I get it, so I welcome it with open arms.   
  
Sakura: Breathe Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi takes deep breath.  
  
Sakura: Anyhoo, standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Tenshi: OK!

&&&&&

Her  
  
Ch 6: The Past  
  
While Megumi and Kaoru went about doctoring their wounds, Kenshin looked up to Megumi.  
  
"Miss Megumi, how is Miss Masako's condition?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, other than a burst blood vessel, a giant bruise, and a few cracked ribs, I think she'll be fine with a bit of rest. There isn't too much I can do that I haven't already. But, she'll be fine, Sir Ken, no reason to worry about her," Megumi answered, once more, trying to suck up to Kenshin.  
  
"That's... good to hear... that it is..." Kenshin replied, inching away from Megumi, "Perhaps, I'll just go and check on her...." Quickly, before anyone could say anything, Kenshin used this as an excuse to get away from the fighting pair.  
  
He walked down the hall to the door that led to the room they had put Masako in. He slid the door back and slipped in. Masako lay there; her legs propped up with a few pillows, seemingly sleeping peacefully. He walked over and stood beside her watching her for a moment before memories started coming back to him.  
  
{Kenshin's memories (yeah, yeah, I know you people hate these things, but frankly, I don't care)}  
  
He had just been handed a slip of paper in some little empty restaurant. He unfolded it. Matsumoto; his next job. Laying down a few coins for his tea, Kenshin stood up, pulled his hat low over his face and exited the building. He knew many things about the famous Matsumoto's. They were two of the Tokugawa's top scientists. This was a good idea. He could possibly cripple half of the government in one foul swoop.  
  
As Kenshin reached a building, he saw three people walk by. His targets, and a child. His targets, with their daughter; a small girl with brown hair and green eyes. Kenshin walked over.  
  
"Matsumoto?" He asked, pulling the hat lower over his face.  
  
The man, woman, and little girl turned around. She was one of those innocent looking four-year-olds, typical. The man had short black hair, with the girl's eyes and face structure (well, I guess she got them from him, but... whatever). The woman had mid-back length deep brown hair and the same green eyes. They looked a bit confused, as did the child.  
  
"Yes, what business do you have here?" Mr. Matsumoto asked, looking and sounding quite professional.  
  
"My business is with you," Kenshin answered, unsheathing his sword. Mrs. Matsumoto gasped and pulled her child back, and into her arms.  
  
"Miya, take Rini, go, now." Mr. Matsumoto told his wife as he stood his ground. Hesitantly, Miya nodded and turned around with their frightened daughter in her arms. But Kenshin knew that this job included both husband and wife, so before she could get anywhere, he ran, and blocked her only escape. With a gasp, Miya stepped back. Kenshin raised his sword, slashing her across the chest, nicking the small girl's arm. The child began to wail while Miya screamed and Mr. Matsumoto yelled.  
  
"NO! MIYA! RINI!" he screamed, running to them. Kenshin stood in his way this time. "Hitokiri Battousai, the man slayer!" he gasped, finally seeing his face and stopping. "Please, leave my wife and child out of this! If you must kill someone, kill me, but let my family live!" he pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but my orders are to kill you and your wife," Kenshin replied, lashing out at the man.  
  
"Haro!" Miya screeched, propping herself up one her arm as she lay in her blood. Haro crumpled, coming to rest on the ground, his blood making him look like a strange boat on a red lake. The child only continued to cry.  
  
"Father!" she cried, wailing again when a new pain struck her arm. Kenshin looked over, striking down Miya one last time. "MOTHER!" the young girl shrieked, seeing her mother no longer give signs of life and instead gush blood. "NO!!!"  
  
Kenshin looked down at the sobbing girl. "I had no orders to kill her... I'll just let her live."  
  
Rini looked up, seeing the assassin's face. She memorized it; she'd never forget who he was, for she was going to come back for him.  
  
Kenshin turned away from the blood stained scene, and disappeared into the afternoon shadows.  
  
{End of 'Kenshin's Memories'}  
  
Kenshin looked down at Masako as she regained her energy through slumber. He hung his head, letting out a sigh of remembrance and regret.  
  
"So, you changed your name," he whispered, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him, "from Rini to Masako? Well, at least you kept your family name, that you did." With another sigh, Kenshin left the room and went out into the night. He looked up at the twinkling stars with a heavy heart. "I'll try my best... though I cannot guarantee it... but, I will try to make this up to you Rini, or, should I say Masako? I will do what I can... that I will...." 

&&&&&

Tenshi: Poor Kenshin... poor Rini.  
  
Sakura: Wow, didn't think you could write like that.  
  
Tenshi: And the funny thing is... me neither.  
  
Sakura: Well, you know what to do!  
  
Tenshi: Is it just me, or does it seem harder to get reviews on mediaminer.org?  
  
Sakura shrugs  
  
Tenshi: Oh well, please review everyone!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	7. Disappearance

Tenshi: I think I'm on what one may call a writing spree.  
  
Sakura: Man, you weren't lying, you really are in a Kenshin sate of mind. Hmmm... what's worse, Rurouni Kenshin, or Yu Yu Hakusho...?  
  
Tenshi: Neither!   
  
Sakura: Both get you stuck that way and then you continually make new story after new story...  
  
Tenshi: But, I've only got one story for Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Sakura: Yes, and in the past five days, you have made six chapters, and now you're making the seventh.  
  
Tenshi: So?  
  
Sakura: You've been working on Kuwabara's Cousin since, when was it, now?  
  
Tenshi: Beginning of the school year...  
  
Sakura: And what month are we in?  
  
Tenshi: May....  
  
Sakura: And how many chapters does it currently have?  
  
Tenshi: Half as many as this one?  
  
Sakura: Very good. Do you see the significance?  
  
Tenshi: No.  
  
{Sakura face faults}  
  
Sakura: You've made twice as many chapters in a fiftieth of the time!  
  
Tenshi: Oh.... Well ,what about 'One-way Link? It has 22 chapters.  
  
Sakura: Yes, but you didn't make them in 5 days, it took you 3 months!  
  
Tenshi: That's about seven each month....  
  
Sakura: Yes, but it's also about .3 each day! Now compare that to the 1.4 a day you're doing for this! (BTW, those are just averages...)  
  
Tenshi: ENOUGH WITH THE MATH! I GOT A 260 ON MY TEST, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT OF ME?!?!?!? (260 out of 300, 231 is meeting, no wonder I'm in geo)  
  
Sakura: Ok, ok, you don't have to scream. Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Tenshi: ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE MY BRAIN OVERLOADS!

&&&&&

  
  
Her  
  
Ch 7: Disappearance  
  
After dinner ended in a food fight, everyone took baths and retired to their beds. Most slept peacefully, except four. Kenshin continued too have strange nightmares about the day that he'd murdered Masako's family. Sanosuke couldn't keep his mind off of the fight he'd had with Masako, and continued to think about her, much to his annoyance. Yahiko was the third. Though he never sleeps too peacefully, he kept waking himself up when he rolled off of his futon and banged his head on the wall.  
  
The fourth was the topic of many dreams. Masako awoke when she heard the last shouts of the food fight, and hadn't been able to sleep since. She didn't dare move; pain wasn't comfortable. She just stared at the ceiling until she heard the soft snores of many people in the house. Looking around the dark room, she noticed that she was in the home within the dojo. She jolted and groaned when she heard a somewhat loud thump echo throughout the house. She heard someone else groan. She recognized it. Must have been that brat that she had knocked out some hours previous. She heard him thump around softly, then after a few moments, she heard the sounds of his sleep.  
  
Pulling the sheets back, Masako noticed just how bad of shape she was in. She was covered in bandages, new bandages. Each strand of white fabric covered a different injury. Boasting gets you no where except a hospital, or in a sick bed. Promising herself that she'd never boast again for the rest of her life, she de-elevated her legs and sat up. Pain shot through her, but she was used to those pains, those where the permanent injuries she'd gotten from her training, so they didn't bother her anymore. She ignored the pain in her torso, and redressed in her normal clothes. Grabbing her katana that sat beside her on the floor, she slipped on her sandals and tied them. She pulled back the screen door and made her way towards an exit.  
  
Undetected, Masako slipped under the blanket of darkness, disappearing into its depths.  
  
The first person to notice Masako's absence was Megumi. She'd gone to check on Masako after she had woken up, only to find an empty bed and Masako's personal effects gone. She looked around for her patient, only to find the house empty of woken people. Quickly, Megumi ran to the living room to find Kenshin sleeping there, against the wall, his reverse-blade sword resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Sir Ken!" she shouted, instantly waking Kenshin up with a jerk.  
  
"Hm? What is it Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked with a yawn, his eyelids drooping.  
  
"It's Masako, she's gone! I can't find her anywhere in the house!" Megumi imparted. Kenshin's eyes snapped open.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Kenshin asked, standing up. He knew just as well as Megumi that Masako was still too injured to leave her bed, let alone the house. Megumi nodded. "Wake the others, we need to find her. She's still injured, isn't she?" Megumi nodded again.  
  
"I'll go and wake them," she said, rushing off to rouse everyone. Kenshin, mean while, went outside to check the surrounding area. 

&&&&&

  
  
Tenshi: I know, tiny chapter... but... I don't know... I wanted to update and I wanted the transition to be smoother.  
  
Sakura: In other words, she wrote something, so be happy you got a chapter.  
  
Tenshi: Be nice Sakura.  
  
{A strange noise is heard}  
  
Sakura: What's that?  
  
Tenshi: Sounds like... FIREWORKS!!!!  
  
Sakura: FIRE?!?!?! YAY!  
  
{Tenshi and Sakura run off to source of noise}  
  
{Megan pops in from out of nowhere}  
  
Megan: Review please!  
  
{Megan runs off to join the two before Heather finds her}  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	8. The Road Back Home

Tenshi: I'm back, and with the 8th chapter! And it's only taken me 6 days! I'm so happy with myself!   
  
Sakura: Oh great, here it comes. First stop, ego boost.  
  
Tenshi: Shut up. We went over this last chapter, so just do the disclaimer.  
  
Sakura: But you told me to shut up.  
  
Tenshi: Just do it before I use the almighty authoress' powers on you!  
  
Sakura: Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Tenshi: STORY!

&&&&&

Her  
  
Ch 7: The Road back Home  
  
Masako trudged through the deep mud, not caring in the least bit that her cream colored pants were slowly turning a chocolate color at the ends. She winced with each step, spiting out another ounce of blood every few minutes. The sun had risen over an hour ago, and her stomach was starting to churn from lack of nourishment. She'd need to find some food before she passed out. She knew that the blood she was losing wasn't helping the problem either.  
  
She looked up, thankful that the rain had stopped. The sky had lost the fire it once had in the east. It was a beautiful sapphire, with little marshmallows dotting the vast ocean of blue. As she stared upward, she began to wonder why she was still alive. She should have died by now. She should have died thirteen years ago. Or, at the very least, she should have died ten hours ago. By many rights, she shouldn't have been there, but she was, and she didn't like it one bit. Her life seemed empty now. She had no friends, no family... nothing. She didn't even have a goal anymore. She began to wonder what it would have been like if she had killed Himura. It would all be the same... except she'd probably be in better shape than she was in now. She wouldn't be embarrassed by her loss, for one. But, she'd never thought of what she was going to do after she killed him... she had nothing to live for, other than revenge on her parents' murder. What was she supposed to do now?  
  
Looking back at the road, Masako tried to imagine her home. She was so far from it now... and it had been months since she had last saw it. The little clearing with the pine trees. The little hut that she had made... the wild dogs running around.... Was that what she lived for, a clearing, some trees and a pack of wild dogs? Was that it? She had nothing. It was clear to her. She should just lay down in the mud, and wait for sweet death to come. End her pain, end her suffering, she should just lay there... maybe drown herself...? Then again, there was always her katana. She looked down at it. Her katana had always been there for her. That was the closest thing she had ever had to a friend. Maybe it would do her a favor and bring her suffering to an end...? Yes, her katana was loyal to her... it would help her no matter what....  
  
Unsheathing her friend, she looked at the gleaming piece of metal. She could end everything in one foul swoop. Make all the evil go away... make everything right again. She was a manslayer... just... just like... no.... She had become the one thing she tried her best to stop. She looked at herself in the blade, disgusted. She wanted to make sure that no innocent life would have to suffer again... by getting rid of a manslayer.... But what had she herself become? She, who had killed many men... who enjoyed watching them "pay" for their misdeeds... she, who had smiled every time they squirted red bodily fluid. She had become what she had so long wanted to rid of. She was a manslayer.... And she knew that she had to pay for her own misdeeds.  
  
Now that she had more than one reason to die, she brought the blade up to her neck.  
  
"I'll end it all... make everything right again... I'll make the pain go away...."  
  
She could feel the blade cut into her skin. Looking down, she saw more blood trickle down her front, over her right arm. Her sleeve fell back, so the blood seeped down and over the skin of her limb. Then she saw it. Her inspiration, the thing that had kept her going... her first injury from a fight... the scar that Himura had left that fateful day... when he had slashed her mother across the chest.... Angry with herself that she couldn't end his life again... she tried to bring the blade closer to her throat... but something prevented her from doing so, a tight grip on her arm. She felt whomever it was pull her arm away, taking her katana's blade from out of her neck. She failed... she couldn't do it....  
  
Whipping her head around, she faced an angry looking Sanosuke.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?!" he yelled.  
  
"What... does it... look like... I'm doing?" she choked out, tears welling up in her eyes. She was in no condition to fight him... and it didn't exactly look like he was going to let her do what she wanted at the moment. She wasn't going to be able to make it go away... she was stuck with the pain... with the sorrow... with the emptiness.  
  
Sano yanked her katana out of her hand and threw it into the mud. For once, the blade had acquired blood. He kept a hold on Masako's wrist. "It looks like you were about to do something stupid! That's what!"  
  
Masako only looked at him, allowing the tears to fall... she didn't care anymore.  
  
"It wasn't stupid, Sanosuke... no... I was going to do the world a favor... one less manslayer... that means... less deaths... people would be happier... things would be better."  
  
"Has all that blood loss gone to your head?!" He screamed, seeing the look of slight insanity on her face.  
  
"Yes, perhaps it has... it's made me smarter... I see it clearly... killing only leads to more unhappiness... no matter who you kill... so now I have to keep myself from killing... by ending my life...."  
  
"Will you listen to yourself? You've got the first part right, but killing yourself would be like murder. Just because you've killed a few people doesn't mean you gotta kill yourself too."  
  
"That isn't the only reason I'm going to end my life," Masako threw back as she snapped out of her daze, "I've got nothing to live for... why would I continue living?"  
  
"I don't care! If I let you die, Kenshin'd kill me! C'mon, I'm taking you back to the dojo." Sano tugged on Masako's wrist, pulling her back the way she'd come.  
  
"NO!" she screeched, "I'm not going back! I won't let you!" She pulled on Sano arm, trying to fight her way out of his grip. "Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
"No way... I'm taking you there even if I have to drag you." With that, he heard a plop and mud hit his back. Turning around, Sano noticed that Masako had sat down in the mud and was waiting to be dragged. She felt dizzy already, and fighting his grip wouldn't exactly help anything. She reached out and grabbed her katana, wiped it off on what little clean clothes she had and sheathed it.  
  
Sanosuke growled, remembered that Kenshin had asked him to bring her back if he found her, and began to drag her back to Tokyo. 

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: Well... that was interesting.  
  
Sakura: That got a little scary at first. I thought you were going to end it right there.  
  
Tenshi: Why would I do that? The pairing hasn't even shown up yet.  
  
Sakura: Well, I guess we can use that to tell when you're going to end; right after a pairing shows up.  
  
Tenshi: Yep, review please!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	9. Back to the Dojo

Tenshi: Number nine! Number nine! Number nine!  
  
Sakura: Will you stop bringing that up already?!  
  
Tenshi: I haven't figured out what else to write, considering I haven't gotten any new reviews in the past hour or so.  
  
Sakura: If I say it, will you write the darned story?  
  
Tenshi: Yep! Can't start with out it!   
  
Sakura: Standard disclaimer applies. Now write.  
  
Tenshi: OK!

&&&&&

Her  
  
Ch 9: Back to the Dojo  
  
As Sanosuke pulled and tugged Masako into the streets of Tokyo, people stopped and stared for a moment before continuing with their chores. Some people watched longer than others did, for Sano was dragging a bleeding, obviously paining young woman with a katana at her hip, whom many didn't know.  
  
Eventually, Sano dragged her to a stop in front of the Akabeko, where, by this time, everyone had gathered. Kenshin had just reached the restaurant with Megumi and Kaoru at his heels when Sano looked up after dropping the dazed girl he had by the wrist.  
  
"Ah, Sano, you found her," Kenshin remarked, walking over and looking at Masako.  
  
"Yeah, but she was dead weight the entire way, I had to drag her here."  
  
Kenshin took one look at Masako, and worry filled his face. Most of Masako's clothing had turned purple from the blood dripping from her neck. "Sano, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, that little knick on her neck? She did that. Tryin' to kill herself," Sano added with a look of disgust on his face. Megumi hurried over with her purse in hand. She got out some bandages and began to wrap them around her neck.  
  
"What did she do?" Megumi asked, looking up from her work for a moment, then paying closer attention to Masako's injury.  
  
"When I found her, she was just standing there in the middle of the road with her katana at her neck. I rushed over and pulled the thing out of her grip before she could too much damage," Sano explained, leaning up against the wall of the Akabeko.  
  
"You sure you didn't do it to her, Sano?" Yahiko asked, appearing in the doorway. Sanosuke just about fell over.  
  
"What?! I wouldn't do something like that!" he screamed.  
  
"Oh really?" Yahiko questioned. Sano promptly began to wring his neck.  
  
After Kenshin broke it up, Masako began to show signs of life again. She opened her eyes, looked around, and cursed under her breath.  
  
"What am I doing alive?!" she hissed to herself.  
  
"It seems that Sanosuke saved you, that it does," Kenshin answered, though Masako wasn't looking for one. She struggled to her feet, pushing Megumi into the doorway of the Akabeko and trying to run. Sano, being closest, reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back towards everyone. Kicking and thrashing, Masako desperately tried to escape, but it was futile.  
  
"Hey, calm down already, you're not going anywhere. So you might as well as give up," Sano almost shouted, narrowly avoiding her fists and feet.  
  
"Let me go! Put me down! Release me, NOW!!!" Masako screamed, still flailing around. They were starting to gather the attentions of many passers by, including many of the guests at the restaurants nearby.  
  
"Please, Miss Masako, just-" Kenshin was stopped mid-sentence when one of Masako's feet hit him squarely in the jaw. Kenshin hit the ground "swirly-eyed".  
  
"Oh, Kenshin!" Kaoru called, running over to him and setting him up, "Kenshin, are you all right?" she asked. "Kenshin? Kenshin? Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin {A/N: Oh, god, the word lost all meaning! Sorry ;} meanwhile, sat there; eyes still swirling, babbling nonsense.  
  
"Will someone just knock this girl out or something?!" Sanosuke yelled, still trying to subdue her. After a few moments, Sano received a large bite mark on his arm, along with some blood, both his and more of Masako's. Yelling out, Sano's grip on her loosened, and so, she was able to get away. Though, she didn't go far. As she neared the ground, she noticed that her foot was in an odd position, but she had no time to react, and so landed wrong, and sprained her ankle. A small "pop" sounded as she crumpled onto the ground, groaning because of the sever pain in her ankle, and because of the pain that shot through the rest of her body from her previous injuries. Sano growled. 'She's accident prone, isn't she?' he asked himself as he watched her hold her ankle in pain.  
  
Megumi reemerged from the Akabeko, looking none the bit happy with her flight. When she saw Masako on the ground trying to nurse her ankle from in front of Sano, she went over and crouched down in front of her.  
  
"Get away from me!" Masako screeched, backing up into Sano {A/N: }. She looked up, winced and tried to crawl away. Sano grabbed her by the back of the shirt, pulling her to his feet again as she called out in pain when her ankle scraped the ground.  
  
"Please, Miss... Masako, was it? Just, calm down, let me look at your ankle, I think you may have sprained it with the way it's swelling," Megumi pointed out. Indeed, Masako's ankle had already swelled to the size of a golf ball. Masako still wasn't going to stay there though; she wanted out... she wanted the pain to stop and these people to go away. She'd tried to kill them... so what were they doing? Why was this woman trying to help her?  
  
"What do you want of me?" she asked.  
  
"Want of you?" Megumi echoed, "I just want to see your ankle so I can tell whether it's sprained or not."  
  
"Why are all of you people trying to help me? I just tried to kill you..." Masako added, tears starting to fall again at the thought of killing so many people.  
  
"Because," Kenshin started, sitting up, "I have asked them to, that I have. Miss Megumi is a doctor and she has," he stopped seeing the look on Kaoru's face, "she and Miss Kaoru, have doctored your wounds once before, that they have."  
  
"We're going to need to take her back to the dojo and she'll need to stay off this ankle for a few days. Someone's going to have to carry her," Megumi instructed, inspecting Masako's ankle without her knowing. Masako pulled her ankle out of Megumi's reach, wincing again. "So, who's going to do it?" she asked, looking around.  
  
Sano sighed. "I will, I've already stained the heck out of my clothes, so, no need to do the same to everyone else's." Sano looked down at Masako. She looked at him with a clear look of hatred on her face.  
  
"Touch me and I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? Bite me again? Then what? Try to limp away on a sprained ankle, I don't think so." With that, Sano bent down, scooped her up into his arms and straightened up again. "Alright, let's get going." He walked off in the direction of the dojo with a screeching, muddy, bloody, paining Masako in his arms.

&&&&&

Tenshi: Heh heh heh... that worked!  
  
Sakura: You write too much, and on Mother's Day! Did you even do something for your mom?  
  
Tenshi: O.O; I'll be right back!  
  
{Tenshi runs off to do something}  
  
Sakura: Tenshi! How could you?!  
  
{Tenshi comes rushing back in}  
  
Tenshi: What?  
  
Sakura: What, did you forget or something?!  
  
Tenshi: What?  
  
Sakura: Mother's Day!  
  
Tenshi: I have no idea what you are talking about.  
  
Sakura: Then what did you go and do?  
  
Tenshi: I forgot to finish putting the dishes away, so I did.  
  
Sakura: WHAT?!  
  
Tenshi: I didn't want to get stuck doing them again, so I finished them and put my name on the white board so I didn't get stuck with them again.  
  
Sakura: You're hopeless. Your mom's right, you will need a good job.  
  
Tenshi: Why's that?  
  
Sakura: So you can afford a maid.  
  
Tenshi: Because we both know I suck at housework!   
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	10. Back to Bed

Tenshi: Ceremonial #10! YAY!  
  
[Tenshi throws streamers]  
  
Sakura: Will you stop that?!  
  
Tenshi: Why should I?! We have to celebrate! It's number ten!  
  
Sakura: Fine. --  
  
[Sakura throws streamers half-heartedly]  
  
Tenshi: If you're going to throw the streamers, then do it right!  
  
Sakura: Why should I? It's just the tenth chapter. You're supposed to celebrate at the hundredth review, not the tenth chapter.  
  
Tenshi: I have cause for celebration though!  
  
Sakura: Oh, you do? And what might that be?  
  
Tenshi: It's only taken me eight days to start it and ten days to post it!   
  
Sakura: Not that again!  
  
Tenshi: But I like that, it makes me happy!   
  
Sakura: Don't be happy, it's scary.  
  
Tenshi: Just do the disclaimer!   
  
Sakura: Fine.... Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Tenshi: YAY!

&&&&&

Her  
  
Ch 10: Back to Bed {A/N: number ten!}  
  
Sano pushed back the screen door with his foot, thinking for the hundredth time he should just knock Masako out and be done with it. She screeched and screamed, and Sano was getting sick of it. He walked over and dropped her onto the futon, whereas, she stopped screaming immediately, and yelled instead in pain. She groaned and rolled over in her bed as her ribs hollered at her. She was howling by the time Megumi got in there. With an accusatory scowl, she went over and helped Masako.  
  
"What'd you do to her?" Megumi demanded propping Masako's legs up and making sure her ankle was all right.  
  
"Not much. I did shut her up though," Sano replied, leaning on the doorframe. Following that, Masako screeched again as Megumi touched her ankle. "Or... maybe not...." By this time, Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko had appeared in the doorways as well.  
  
"Jeez!" Yahiko complained, cupping his hands over his ears, "Shut her up already!" Kaoru knocked him over the head.  
  
"Be nice Yahiko! She's in pain!" Kaoru screamed, overshadowing Masako's yells.  
  
"What do you know, Ugly!" Yahiko stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
"Wanna say that again?!" Kaoru began to roll up the sleeves of her kimono, looking at Yahiko dangerously.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, Yahiko... please... heh... calm down..." Kenshin tried. So, Kaoru and Yahiko took to glaring at one another. Masako, meanwhile, continued wailing.  
  
"Calm down Masako, please... I can help you," Megumi assured Masako. Slowly, Masako's screaming turned into whimpering and then wincing. Megumi carefully began to wrap her ankle and tend to her neck.  
  
"C'mon Yahiko, you've got training to do," Kaoru said, dragging Yahiko out of the room.  
  
"Well, there's probably some laundry I've got do," Kenshin uttered, turning and leaving as well.  
  
"I'm out," Sano muttered, last to leave.  
  
Megumi sighed, having no help. "How's your ankle?" she asked, still wrapping it.  
  
"It'll be fine as soon as you stop touching it," Masako replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"No need to be snappy. I'll stop touching it when I finish, now stop moving around," Megumi retorted, finishing. "Alright, I think you'll be fine, you just need to stay off that ankle and keep it elevated. As for your neck, we'll just leave that bandage on it, and it should stop bleeding. I don't think you hit anything other than a small blood vessel or two. And, as for your previous injuries, just keep both your legs elevated and stay in bed. Then, we just need to put some ice on that ankle, but not for too long. Got it?" Replied with only a nod, Megumi looked around. "Think you'll be all right for a few minutes while I get some ice?"  
  
"I am no child, so you needn't treat me as one," Masako spat, taking to glaring at everything that came within her field of sight.  
  
"Whatever...." Megumi got up and left the room in search of ice. There was a few muffled hushing sounds and then the sound of retreating footsteps.  
  
"What do you want?" Masako asked, looking at the sliding door. A red sash slid down into the doorway, which was pulled back quickly. "You know, Sanosuke, you truly are the worst of the worst when it comes to stealth. Now," she rolled over a bit, careful of her ankle and torso and gripped her katana, "tell me what you want before I throw this katana through that wall and send it straight through your skull." Slowly, Sano's head appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Megumi... told me to keep watch over you... she said not to let anyone in here. So, I'll do just that. She's good at making opium, and I don't want to learn that that's the key ingredient to my next meal," he huffed, sighing and returning to his "post" beside the door.  
  
"Step away from the door or I will throw my blade through you," she repeated, glaring at his left arm, as it was the only piece of him she could see at the moment.  
  
"Quit trying to make yourself sound tougher than you really are, I beat you fair and square, so stop obsessing over it."  
  
With that, a piece of wood that Masako had found lodged into her hair was sent hurling at Sano, resting in the wall beside his arm. Sano looked back, a bit horror stricken. "That was a warning shot."

&&&&&

Tenshi: And, they're fighting! Heh... seems to be just like Sano to fight with everyone, doesn't it? He he...  
  
Sakura: You're gonna start repeating yourself now, aren't you?  
  
Tenshi: Why would you say that? Why would you say that? Why would you say that?  
  
Sakura: Not funny.  
  
Tenshi: Oh, and I'm really sorry this turned out really bad... Anywho... please review!   
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


	11. Two Days and Food

Tenshi: ...  
  
Sakura: ...  
  
Tenshi: ... I'm out of things to say...  
  
Sakura: ...Me too...  
  
Tenshi: ... we're boring the readers...  
  
Sakura: ... I know...  
  
Tenshi: ... just do the disclaimer and get on with it...  
  
Sakura: If you want it done so badly, you do it!  
  
Tenshi: You get paid to do it, not me! That's why I pay you! But, fine, whatever... I'll say it and not pay you for this chapter... S-  
  
Sakura: O.O STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES!  
  
Tenshi: I love that trick....

&&&&&

Her  
  
Ch 11: Two Days and Food  
  
Masako stared at the ceiling as her eyes began to glaze over. She had hardly moved in two days. Megumi had advised her to keep a bit active, but not too active. Megumi was too confusing for Masako's liking. She decided to play it safe and stay in bed. She moved around a little, just to keep herself from stiffening, but she hadn't gotten out of bed. She only ate when someone brought food in. It was usually Kenshin. Not only did he bring food, but he also brought apologies, a whole string of them. They varied from her childhood without parents to the incident that had happened two days prior. It seemed like everyone was getting on her nerves. She had threatened him a few times so usually he kept the apologies to a low mumble and number.  
  
She pulled the blanket up higher. It was growing dark, and cold. When Kenshin brought dinner in, she'd ask him for another blanket. If it was going to be this cold while the sun was still up, she really didn't want to think about how cold it would be without the large fireball in the sky. She let out a small shiver and listened to the birds chirp as they flew by. She looked over to her bedside and saw her katana lying there. 'Just one little knick and all of this will go away...' she thought staring at the sword. Eventually she pulled her eyes away from it. If she wasn't able to kill herself without anyone in the vicinity, then doing it with five or six people in it wouldn't do her any good.  
  
The door to her left slid open, revealing an angry Sano. Immediately Masako rolled over onto her right side, facing away from him and ignoring the pain that shot through her body.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that. I know you want the food. Does it really matter who gives it to you?" he snapped glaring at her back. He set the tray of food down beside her. "Do you want anything?" he asked, almost reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, you out." Masako muttered, deciding that freezing to death would make a nice cover-up to her death.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Sano turned around, thrusting his hands into his pockets, his face twisted with anger. "And don't be getting' any ideas that I came in here willingly. Kenshin still had some washing to do, so I did it for him."  
  
"Get out of here before I soak you in soup," Masako hissed, turning over and grabbing her bowel of hot and sour.  
  
"Hmph." Sanosuke slammed the door shut as he exited.  
  
"Baka otoko%, I swear, the next time I see him I will kill him." She sipped her soup as if she had said nothing. The soup warmed her up considerably, so before the she lost the comfortable feeling, she finished, rolled over onto her back and fell asleep.

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: Yeah, I know, tiny...  
  
Sakura: That was just pathetic.  
  
Tenshi: Shut up, my mind isn't on this right now.  
  
Sakura: What's it on?  
  
Tenshi: Friend of mine needs some help, so, I'm not paying attention. That and it's 8:30. I'm zoned out.  
  
Sakura: Uhuh....  
  
Tenshi: Oh, here's the percentage sign, since i can't use and asteristk:  
  
%Otoko- 'man' in Japanese  
  
Sakura: they should know that by now...  
  
Tenshi: Crap...  
  
Sakura: What?  
  
Tenshi: I was gonna do something for our talent show at school, but-  
  
Sakura: You have no talent?   
  
Tenshi: NO BAKA! [Promptly smacks Sakura repeatedly over the head] I just can't find a song I wanna sing that I'll be able to put together right.  
  
Sakura: Yeah... okaydoky....   
  
Tenshi: Please Review!   
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


	12. Daze and Breakfast

Tenshi: Thank god for the weekend!   
  
Sakura: Yeah... without it, nothing would get done.  
  
Tenshi: Too true, too true.  
  
Sakura: Alright, I'm getting bored, standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Tenshi: Wait!  
  
Sakura: What?  
  
Tenshi: I just wanted to say that the last chapter was three days, not two, after the fight between Sano and Masako, and for this chapter it's been five.  
  
Sakura: Ok, just get on with it already!  
  
Tenshi: OK!

&&&&&  
  
Her  
  
Ch 12: Daze and Breakfast  
  
Masako stared at the tatami, bored with the ceiling. She felt like she was going mad. She'd never been so inactive in years. She wanted this to be over with. She needed out of this house... she needed, most of all, out of this bed, out of this room. She wasn't in the most comfortable position, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her life passed by like a blur. She could hardly recount anything that had happened the last few days.  
  
A chill passed through the room. She'd begun to wonder whether there was a draft in there. Looking up with glazed eyes, she saw the source of the chill. The door had slid open. Her vision was fuzzy, so she couldn't exactly make out who had opened the door.  
  
"Masako, what are you doing, get back into bed." She recognized that voice. It was Megumi. What did she want? Masako merely stared at the blurred figure. "C'mon, you need to stay on the futon." Confused, Masako looked around. She wasn't on the futon?  
  
Megumi walked over and helped a confused Masako back onto her bed. She had turned over to look at the floor when she rolled off of it, without meaning to.  
  
"Are you even awake?" Megumi asked. She held her chin in her hands and looked her in the eyes. "When was the last time you went outside?"  
  
"Ummm... the day before I was forced to take up residence in here..." Masako replied, half stupidly.  
  
"What? I thought I told you to get a bit of exercise when your ankle didn't bother you anymore."  
  
"It hasn't stopped bothering me." Megumi sighed.  
  
"Let's go...." Megumi lifted Masako up, helping her to her feet where she swayed in place for a moment. "How does your ankle feel?"  
  
"Stiff. Other than that, I think I'm all right..." Masako replied.  
  
"Just walk around a bit, you'll be fine. C'mon..." Megumi took hold of Masako's elbow and led her out of the stuffy room. She may have just been in the hall, but Masako felt like she was breathing fresh air again. She was no longer limping, to Megumi's surprise.  
  
Megumi carefully led Masako into the dining room and sat her down on a cushion. Looking around, Masako saw Megumi go into the kitchen. Then she looked over at a door, seeing it slide open. Kenshin stepped through with a small look of shock on his face.  
  
"Miss R- Masako," he corrected, walking over and sitting on the opposite side of the square table, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Megumi..." she muttered, looking back over at the kitchen, " She went in there a bit ago, just before you came in.... She led me here... probably going to get some food...." Masako still felt a bit dazed, but it was wearing off, now that she had some 'fresh' air in her lungs.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"How's your ankle?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes," Masako snapped, whipping her head around towards him, "I'm fine, let's drop it before I drop you."  
  
Laughing nervously as he always did when Masako threatened him, he nodded and looked over when Megumi entered the room.  
  
"Oh, Sir Ken, %ohayou," Megumi greeted with a smile, walking over to the table and setting down a bowel of Miso soup and some rice.  
  
"Ohayou Miss Megumi," Kenshin replied, also smiling.  
  
"Here, eat up Masako, you'll need it," Megumi imparted, "Kenshin, would you like something to eat as well?" she asked in one of her sweetest tones.  
  
"%Arigatou Miss Megumi," Kenshin answered. Megumi smiled again and went back to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Masako had begun to and finished eating. "Oh, done already Miss Masako?" Masako looked up, a blank look on her face.  
  
"%Hai.... Tell Megumi thank you for me...." With that, Masako rose from her seat and disappeared through another door.

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: Another chapter done!   
  
Sakura: Why did you put so many percentage signs in here?  
  
Tenshi: I felt like it. Here:  
  
%Ohayou: Good morning/ hello  
  
%Arigatou: thank you  
  
%Hai: yes  
  
Tenshi: I know most of you probably already know that, but I put it there just in case.  
  
Sakura: Please review.  
  
Tenshi: Ja matte ne! (see you later)  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


	13. Spies

Tenshi: Ok, I'm back to Her.  
  
Sakura: You're working on your CYOA too, don't lie.  
  
Tenshi: I never said I wasn't!  
  
Sakura: Yes, but it was the way you said it.  
  
Tenshi: Whatever, just do the disclaimer.  
  
Sakura: Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Tenshi: OK!

&&&&&  
  
Her  
  
Ch 13: Spies  
  
With eyes half closed, Masako slid open another door. This place was like a maze to her. Sunlight hit her full on. It was warm, yet cooling. Truly fresh air washed over her.  
  
A smile parted her lips as she stepped out into the refreshing morning air. She sighed, looking over the dojo grounds. This would be a fine place to train, and she knew quite well that she needed it. Megumi had told her that she needed to move around a bit, and training would serve well.  
  
Walking slowly over to the shade of a nearby cherry tree, she looked up to the sky, admiring its vast blueness. It hadn't rained in a while, so the ground was firm beneath her feet. Slowly pushing her indigo over-shirt that Kenshin had washed for her to the side, she touched the hilt of her katana. Though she had not been far from it, it felt as if she hadn't seen it in a week. The fabric was a bit rough, but it still felt soft to her as she ran her hand over the blue handle. Griping it, she leisurely unsheathed her friend, admiring the gleam it released.  
  
Her smile never faded as she held her blade before her. Twisting it around a bit, the light reflected off the walls of the house and the fence. Sighing again, she pulled the blade upward. It hit the branch above her, causing thousands of loose blossoms to rain down on her, spiraling and twisting, playing in the fresh breeze that lifted Masako's hair.

&&  
  
Sano walked down the hallway, enjoying the morning. Looking ahead of him, he saw that a door that led outside was open. Walking over to it, he was about to close it, when she caught his eye. Her brown hair playing in the breeze, a tornado of cherry blossoms spiraling down around her, her green eyes soft and warm. He stood transfixed on the wondrous sight, seeing Masako in a new light. She didn't resemble the manslayer she had been but a few days prior. Her katana was hanging limply in her right hand, giving the appearance that she had no intentions of using it. She was.... He stopped. Prying his eyes away from her he slid the door shut without making a noise. Was it possible? No way... he couldn't... not after all the heck she'd put them through... he couldn't... but... no, no buts.... The bottom line was that he shouldn't. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, Sano went back to his guestroom to think over what had been going on.

&&  
  
Masako let out another sigh. She felt so relaxed. Her ankle didn't hurt anymore, neither did anything else. She felt perfectly at home with herself as she watched the last of the petals land on the ground. There was nothing more that she wanted right now... absolutely nothing....  
  
But something broke her thoughts; the scratch of a door. Whipping her head around, she caught a last glimpse of Sano closing the door she had left open. His eyes were averted... purposely adverted... like he was trying not to look at her. Was that a... a blush on his cheeks...? Had he been watching her...? No, why would Sano... of all people... watch... her...? Had he been watching her?  
  
Frowning, Masako sheathed her katana and crept up to a window, watching him scurry down the hall, back to his room. He'd been spying on her... she knew it. But... why? Did he...? No... not Sano... of course not Sanosuke.... There was no way.... Sano hated her... didn't he? She was confused beyond belief now.  
  
Frowning, Masako walked back over to the tree and started her training.

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: Short, I know.  
  
Sakura: That just means she has to update sooner.  
  
Tenshi: Shut up, you're giving them ideas.  
  
Sakura: Yes, but you will update sooner, because you just got everything back on schedule.  
  
Tenshi: Well, sort of...  
  
Sakura: Besides, the shorter they are, the more chapters you get, making it seem longer, right?  
  
Tenshi: Please review everyone!  
  
Sakura: Hey-!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


	14. The Way

Tenshi: Ok, this chapter's gonna need some background.  
  
Sakura: Oh dear. Just remember to breathe Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi: Quiet you. Ok, first off, this will take place over the course of a week or two at the dojo. [Takes a breath]  
  
Sakura: Take too big a breath and you're gonna hyperventilate. Take bigger breaths. :)  
  
Tenshi: QUIET! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this takes place before and after Kenshin has begged and pleaded with Kaoru to let Masako stay (if you remember, Kenshin is trying to make it up to Masako for the life he put her through) and Kaoru caves. And yes, the title is of a Clay Aiken song, one of my favorites, #3 on the Measure of a Man album, The Way. The reason is simple: this is a song-chapter.  
  
Sakura: In other words, the chapter will be written as a songfic. So it will be a bit like a music video.  
  
Tenshi: Or a music "story".  
  
Sakura: Quit messing with the words. That's twice you've done it, so stop.  
  
Tenshi: Make me.  
  
Sakura: Maybe I will.  
  
Tenshi: I don't see you doing anything. Are you scared of me?  
  
Sakura: Oooo, you're gonna pay for that!  
  
[Sakura lunges at Tenshi. Tenshi waits for Sakura to get within three centimeters of her face before she holds up a picture of all of Sakura's favorite bishonen. Sakura stops in midair before snatching away the picture and retreating to a far off corner.]   
  
Tenshi: That's what I thought. Now, I guess I get to do the special disclaimer. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or The Way. Clay Aiken and a few other people own the latter, I think. I do own Masako.

&&&&&

Her  
  
Ch 14: The Way  
  
The call for dinner rang throughout the house. Sano dreaded having to go to dinner tonight. He didn't want to see Masako, in fear that she might have seen him watching her. He hadn't thought about it at first, but when he had shut the door, he'd been careful not to make a noise himself, but he failed to notice that the door itself had made the tiniest of noises. He pried to himself that she hadn't heard the scratch. He also feared the walk to the dining room. Unless he wanted to leave the building and go around to the front, he'd have to go by the hallway that Masako had been. If she was still training, one, she'd see him, and two, she'd still have her katana out. Carefully, Sano crept out of his room, gliding noiselessly down the hall. As he came around the corner that lead to the hall he'd watched Masako, Sano could see the door slide open. Masako stepped in, her face glistening a bit from sweat, her chest heaving from her breathing. Sano stepped back into the shadows, watching as Masako turned towards the dining room. Watching her, a weird feeling bubbled up inside Sano.  
  
[There's something bout the way you look tonight,

There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you.

There's something bout the way your lips invite,

Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around.]  
  
Sano watched with shaky hands as Masako looked to the side, hearing the creak of floorboards beneath Sano's feet, then shrugging it off and opening the door to the dining room and entering.  
  
[And I want you to be mine,

And if you need a reason why,]  
  
Sano didn't understand why, but he just stood there, almost dumbstruck by her presence. After a bit, Sano finally moved, heading into the dining room. {A/N: It's gonna start jumping around now, try not to get too lost!}  
  
[It's in the way that you move me,

And the way that you tease me,]  
  
Masako glared at Sano as he learned of her true first name, Rini.  
  
"'Little Bunny'? What kind of a name is that?"  
  
When he looked over with a grin on his face, it instantly disappeared as she swept out of the room, her face twisted with anger and disappointment.  
  
[The way that I want you tonight,

It's in the way that you hold me,

And the way that you know me,]  
  
Masako's face filled with rage at the prank Sano and Yahiko had set for her. They had been waiting in a tree for her to pass and scared the crap out of her.  
  
"How did I know that you two were going to do something like this?!" she screeched, leaping at them with her katana.  
  
[When I can't find the right words to say,

You feel it in the way,

Ohhhh...

You feel it in the way.  
  
There's something bout how you stay on my mind,]  
  
Sano sat up in bed. He couldn't sleep; something was plaguing his mind. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight, but if he could, they kept wandering back to one girl.  
  
[There's something bout the way that

I whisper your name when I'm asleep

Oh girl.]  
  
Masako rolled over in bed. She frowned as her lips parted, forming one word: Sano.  
  
[Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.

Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.]  
  
Masako sat with Kaoru and Megumi, smiling at the fun they were having with just a deck of cards. Sano slid the door open, not knowing that they were in there. Masako turned around, her smile still there. It almost sent shivers up Sano's spine. When Masako saw that it was Sano, her face became cold, her eyes piercing as she tuned back to the game. Sano immediately tuned and left the room, not wanting to make her too mad. Masako had a horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach; something told her that she shouldn't have done that.  
  
[And the reasons they may change

But what I'm feeling stays the same.  
  
It's in the way that you move me,

And the way that you tease me,]  
  
As Sano came into the dining room, his pockets emptied of any money from his late night gambling, Masako looked over, a sneer on her face.  
  
"Dirt poor, Sanosuke... again?" Sano shot her a dirty look, but the two went back to their meals. "I suppose you've no luck whatsoever...." Masako grinned into her soup.  
  
"Oh, really, 'Little Bunny'?" Masako then proceeded in knocking Sano out as he half drown in his soup.  
  
[The way that I want you tonight, (tonight)

It's in the way that you hold me,

And the way that you know me,

When I can't find the right words to say,]  
  
"Oh, what's the word for it...?" Sano asked, as Megumi and Kaoru had begun fighting over Kenshin, again.  
  
"Pathetic?" Masako asked without looking up as she polished and sharpened her katana in the corner.  
  
"Yeah, that's it...." He sweat dropped as Kaoru and Megumi each had fistfuls of the other's hair.  
  
[You feel it in the way,

Ohhhh...

You feel it in the way.  
  
I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you,

You baby.]  
  
{A/N: pretend it's a split screen....} Masako sat beneath the cherry tree contemplating her newly acquired feelings for Sano. Meanwhile Sano was doing the same as he sat in the dining room with a bowel of noodles before him, amazingly, hardly touched.  
  
[So don't ask me to describe,

I get all choked up inside,]  
  
Just thinking about it caused the two to gain knots in their stomachs, and become choked up. This was easier to see in Sano when he took too big of a bite of noodles and almost literally choked on them.  
  
[Just thinking bout the way.  
  
It's in the way that you move me,

And the way that you tease me,

The way that I want you tonight, (tonight)]  
  
Sano watched with longing as Masako walked back to her bedroom. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he just couldn't. With a heavy sigh, he finished his lunch and went to his room as well.  
  
[It's in the way that you hold me,]  
  
As Sano opened the door to his room and sat down on the futon, he couldn't help but think that Masako had some type of hold on him.... Masako felt the same way as she prepared herself for a late afternoon nap.  
  
[And the way that you know me,

When I can't find the right words to say,

You feel it in the way,

You feel it in the way.  
  
There's something bout the way you look tonight.

There's nothing more to say then,

I feel it in the way.]  
  
Simultaneously, Masako and Sano sighed, trying to contemplate how they were going to tell the other what they felt without killing themselves first.

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: YAY! It only took me two days to do that!   
  
Sakura: I have to say, it didn't turn out too bad, but I still think it could have been better.  
  
Tenshi: Oh, that reminds me of a joke I heard once. Ok, it's a band joke, so if you skip over it, I won't blame you. Ok, how many trumpets does it take to screw in a light bulb?  
  
Sakura: Why do I care, I don't play trumpet.  
  
Tenshi: Wrong. It takes 15.  
  
Sakura: Why the heck would it take 15-  
  
Tenshi: It takes one to screw it in and 14 others to tell him how he can do it better.   
  
Sakura: Oh my god; that was a lame one.  
  
Tenshi: I like lame band jokes, they're funny.  
  
Sakura: Whatever. Please review everyone.  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


	15. Floating Feelings

Tenshi: And I'm back with yet another Her chapter!   
  
Sakura: She's only been in the mood for Her lately, so if you're reading this on mediaminer, and you're looking forward to a choose your own adventure, you gotta wait, she doesn't feel in the mood for them right now.  
  
Tenshi: Thank you Sakura. Disclaimer please!   
  
Sakura: Tenshi doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, just Masako/Rini.  
  
Tenshi: Pretty soon I'll start to refer to Masako as Rini, you'll probably see why.  
  
Sakura: Alright, just write the stupid thing.  
  
Tenshi: Ok!

&&&&&  
  
Her  
  
Ch 15: Floating Feelings  
  
Masako stared into the white and brown mound on her plate as her eyes began to glaze over. Her hair fell just in front of her face, but not enough to where it got into her food. Her face was shadowed, refusing to reveal the redness of her face. She'd been able to pass it off as a fever, but she knew that eventually everyone would become suspicious, especially if they made the connection that her face only lit up like a Christmas tree when Sanosuke was anywhere near.  
  
Sano watched her cautiously. Her face was blank; unreadable. He'd been told many times that she was just ill, that she had a fever, but there was something odd about her. He didn't believe it too well, but she was always red when he saw her. Other than that, she showed no other signs of a fever. But still, he was a bit worried about her, she'd refused any help offered to her by Megumi and she'd been like that for half a week. If she really was ill... this couldn't be any good. Sano took a few more bites of fish and resumed watching Masako as she pushed around the bits of rice floating in a small pool of soy sauce, trying her best to act natural. But she soon found that a difficult feat, with Sano sitting opposite her.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, whilst all around them, a fierce argument transpired. Kenshin was in the middle of trying to quiet Kaoru and Yahiko when he looked over just long enough to notice that silent pair. By pure luck, Sano had been watching his food as he decided which piece to eat. When Kenshin looked away, Sano looked back up again, carefully eating his prearranged pieces.  
  
"C'mon, Ugly," Yahiko taunted as Kaoru rolled up her sleeves, "hit me with all ya got!"  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for the invitation!" Kaoru screeched, lunging at Yahiko from the other side of the table.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted, trying to interfere with Kaoru's shot. In their movements, the both of them bumped the rice pot, causing it to fly in Masako's direction. Looking up, she smacked the pot away with her left hand, knowing that catching it would lead to a pair of burnt hands. Rice flew everywhere as Masako opened her eyes, as she'd closed them when she'd hit the pot. For a brief second Masako's and Sano's eyes met. With a small amount of hesitation, they both hastily redirected their eyes to their plates.  
  
"Masako!" Kaoru gasped, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I-" Masako held up her hand signaling to Kaoru that she could stop.  
  
"Miss Masako, are you alright?" Kenshin repeated.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine... Shitsuree shimasu," Masako muttered, standing up and taking her plate in her hands, her face still shadowed by her hair.  
  
"Oh, Miss Masako," Kenshin stood up, walking over and taking her almost-full plate from her, "Let me, it's the least I can do after almost hitting you with a pot of rice." Kenshin gave her a smile as Masako looked up. She nodded.  
  
"Arigatou," Masako muttered, turning to the hallway leading to her room. Slowly, she made her way down the dim hall, her eyes dilating, allowing her to see in the half-dark.  
  
Sano sighed, he'd let his chance slip again. She was right there and he still couldn't work up the nerve to tell her. He was finding this a harder task than it seemed. He looked up, took a few more bites, picked up his plate and tossed it into the washing bin.  
  
"Could you get that for me, Kenshin?" he asked, not even waiting for an answer and walking away as Kenshin bent over Masako's, and now Sano's plate. Sano held up a hand in a backward waving motion, "Thanks."  
  
"Ummm... sure Sano..." Kenshin watched Sano retreat, sighed and began to scrub his plate as well, figuring Sano might be too tired, or too lazy.  
  
In truth, Sano wanted to get to Masako's hall before she disappeared for good. He had to tell her. Maybe this would turn out to be an opportune time? Hurrying through the dinning room, Sano failed to notice both Megumi's and Kaoru's absences. He scurried down the hall to Masako's room, finding the door shut and three voices talking in hushed tones, all of which he recognized.

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: Yep, I stopped it there.  
  
Sakura: She didn't want to start the downhill run too soon.  
  
Tenshi: Correct. As soon as I finish the next chapter, there's only gonna be a few more.  
  
Sakura: So this'll have, what... three, four more chapters?  
  
Tenshi: More or less, yep.  
  
Sakura: They're gonna hate you for the ending.  
  
Tenshi: Shhh! Don't give it away!  
  
Sakura: Oh, right. Review everyone!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


	16. The Truth Is Revealed

Tenshi: It's a three day weekend, what do you expect? Me just to sit around watching TV? All we've got is basic cable, so I don't even bother anymore.  
  
Sakura: You're just trying to get sympathy.  
  
Tenshi: Shut up, I don't care anymore.  
  
Sakura: Yes, but you're missing the new Yu Yu Hakusho episodes.  
  
Tenshi: You're starting to sound like Adam.   
  
Sakura: Oh well.  
  
Tenshi: Quit teasing me about it and do the disclaimer.  
  
Sakura: Standard disclaimer applies. There.  
  
Tenshi: Let the story be read!

&&&&&  
  
Her  
  
Ch 16: The Truth Is Revealed  
  
Masako heard the sound of footsteps behind her as she opened her door. Looking around, she saw that it was merely Kaoru with Megumi pulling up the rear.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, somewhat kindly.  
  
"I-" Kaoru yelped as Megumi elbowed her, "I mean, we wanted to see if you were alright."  
  
"I'm fine," Masako replied. She tuned back to her door again.  
  
"Hey, wait a second." Megumi watched as the light from Masako's room fell upon her face, showing that the redness was gone. "You... your face isn't red anymore." Masako's eyes widened as she hurried into her room, attempting to close the door.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Kaoru wedged herself into the small gap between the door and the frame, Megumi following.  
  
"You don't have a fever," Megumi implied, taking Masako's chin in her palm, "Were you... were you just blushing?" she asked, a fox-like grin on her face.  
  
"Now why would Masako, the 'great warrior', be blushing?" Kaoru teased, clearly holding back fits of giggles.  
  
"I... I was not blushing!" Masako lied, stepping back, shadowing her face with her hair again as a fresh set of redness came to her face at the thought of her trick failing.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Kaoru pointed out. She looked at Masako's face. "See, you're blushing right this instant!" she giggled.  
  
"I am not blushing," Masako repeated, "I told you already, it's a fever."  
  
"I have never seen a fever come and go so quickly," Megumi replied, cupping Masako's chin again. Masako quickly ripped her face away from Megumi's grip.  
  
"I... I am strange in instances such as illness..." Masako faltered. Kaoru giggled louder.  
  
"If I could place a bet, I'd say she has a crush," Kaoru divulged, nodding in a knowledgeable way with her arms crossed.  
  
"I do not!" Masako spat, stepping back and falling on her butt on her futon with an "Oomph!"  
  
"With that reaction, I'd bet along side the raccoon girl." Kaoru glared at Megumi as she continued, "Come now, you can tell us, we wouldn't say anything."  
  
"How could I tell you if there isn't anything to tell?" Masako was desperate. Her secret would come out, and sooner than she'd wished.  
  
"If there wasn't anything to tell, then you wouldn't be in the shape you're in now," Kaoru enumerated, squatting down in front of Masako, as Megumi did the same. Indeed, Masako was breathing quite fast, her pulse was unbelievable, her eyes shifted every which way, and sweat had begun to accumulate on her forehead.  
  
"F-fine," Masako stuttered, taking a deep breath, "Alright, yes, I do like someone... but I'd rather not say whom." She looked up into the two sets of eyes.  
  
"Oh, I was right!" Kaoru celebrated.  
  
"Is it someone we know?" Megumi asked expectantly.  
  
"Eh... y-yes... it is...." Masako looked at the floor, the red glowing on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, really?" Megumi asked, an expectant look on her face.  
  
"It better not be Kenshin," Kaoru stated flatly, a stern look on her face.  
  
"Oh, please don't say Yahiko, oh, that's a bad thought." Megumi covered her face with her hand at the mention of it. Kaoru let out a sound of disgust.  
  
"No!" Masako shouted, "Oh, goodness, no! That's horrible Megumi, I'm seven years older than he is! Don't ever think like that! How could you?!" Masako felt sick. A ten year old? No way!  
  
Megumi and Kaoru let out small sighs of relief in unison. They both looked up and at the same time chimed, "Then who?" Masako looked down at the floor.  
  
"I... I won't say."  
  
Sano pressed his ear up to the paper of the door to hear better. Masako had a crush already? How could he be so stupid? He'd known from the start that this could never end well. Still though, he wanted to hear whom it was she liked. Probably someone only the three girls knew... someone he perhaps hadn't met before... probably someone who would be a better match for her. Well... whatever made her happy was good enough, he supposed... but still... he longed to hold her in his arms, for him to be the one to spend his days with her, for him to kiss her lightly, not someone else.... He could feel his dreams begin to slip away from him. He felt her slip away from him. He listened again as the girls began their thinking process.  
  
"It's someone we know..." Megumi muttered.  
  
"It's someone she knows..." Kaoru added.  
  
"And since she hasn't left the house much..." Megumi mumbled  
  
"Then it's got be someone... from... inside...." Kaoru and Megumi looked up, weird looks on their faces, as they both came to the same conclusion.  
  
"You like Sanosuke?!" they yelled. Masako shrunk down at their reaction. Sano pulled his ear away from the door and began rubbing on it before it sank in. What if it was him? Hope began to flood back to him. Perhaps he did stand a chance after all.  
  
"Well?!" Kaoru shrieked, waiting for her to disagree. Instead she just sat there, staring at the ground.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Megumi laughed, watching her. Suddenly realization flooded over her. "You are serious? Oh, Rini, I thought you had better taste than that."  
  
Sano fumed. He felt like rushing in and telling Megumi off for that one. But the news of Masako's crush rooted him to his spot as his anger turned instead to happiness. She liked him, she really did. Hope filled him. He would get to hold her, he would get to stay with her, he would get to kiss her. He would have her as his. She liked him, she really liked him! He almost felt like dancing.  
  
"How many times must I tell you to call me Masako?" Masako asked weakly, no threat whatsoever in her voice. She stared at the ground, embarrassed.  
  
"You actually like Sano?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"... Ye... yes...." Tears rimmed Masako's eyes in her embarrassment. She was getting too worked up over this, but there was no way to stop it.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you." Megumi shook her head as Masako looked up at her, not caring about the redness of her cheeks.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Masako's voice adapted an edge to it again, giving bite to her defensive words. Outside, Sano overjoyed at the fact that she was sticking up for him.  
  
"Um," Megumi got a nervous tone to her voice as she saw the look in Masako's eyes. "Nothing, really." She held up her hands, backing away slightly.  
  
"How could you like Sano?" Kaoru asked. "He's just a stupid, freeloading, oaf."  
  
"That is where you are wrong." Masako turned her gaze towards Kaoru, giving her the shivers. Sano listened intently. "He is more than that, you must look deeper than just skin deep."  
  
"Really...?" Megumi and Kaoru muttered together. Masako's eyes softened a bit. She was tired of arguing with them.  
  
"Would you please just leave my room?" she asked, pointing to the door. Sano, stupidly enough, didn't pay attention to what she had said, just to the fact that Masako was the one that said it. And so, he didn't give a second thought to moving out of the way when the door slid open, causing him to land on his stomach in Masako's room when Megumi and Kaoru tried to leave.  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru yelled, kicking at him just after he'd began to get up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Missy!" he screamed, "You just dropped me on the tatami, why are you screaming at me?!"  
  
"Because you were eavesdropping you big oaf!" Megumi yelled back.  
  
"I..." Sano didn't know how to answer. When he looked over, he saw Masako sitting on her futon, a hand to her mouth. She leapt to her feet and bolted out the door.

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: I didn't want to make this chapter too long, and it isn't all that short either.  
  
Sakura: It's average, compared to the other chapters you've written.  
  
Tenshi: Besides, this makes for a nice place to end the chapter too.   
  
Sakura: Please review.  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


	17. Lies

Tenshi: God, I'm tired.  
  
Sakura: Then go to bed, it's almost ten.  
  
Tenshi: I refuse to go to bed before eleven on a Saturday.  
  
Sakura: Yeah, well, I think your body is gonna disagree with your refusal.  
  
Tenshi: Yeah [yawn] right... [blink blink, rub rub (both have to do with eyes. --#)]  
  
Sakura: You should go to sleep, even your dad just said so.  
  
Tenshi: No, must write... must keep... reviewers... happy... [snore]  
  
Sakura: Either go to bed, or WAKE UP!  
  
Tenshi: I'M AWAKE! [looks around confused] huh? Did I fall asleep?  
  
Sakura: Just about. Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Tenshi: [snore] [jerks awake] Huh? Oh, yeah, I gotta [yawn] write this thing don't I? [very big yawn, wipes tears out of eyes from yawning]

&&&&&  
  
Her  
  
Ch 17: Lies  
  
Masako ran as fast she could as tears streamed out behind her, her brown hair gaining moisture. Sano knew, and she hadn't been able to tell him face to face. He'd listened in on a secret conversation. She could hardly believe it. She gasped for air as she turned a corner, seeing Sano out of the corner of her eye. She had to get away. She needed to think. She had to leave. She had to get as far from Sano as humanly possible, maybe the woods? Maybe back home, yes, home, where the dogs didn't care what she thought, so long as she gave them her scraps, where the trees just swayed in the late afternoon breeze. Yes, her little handmade hut would be her salvation, if only she could get there. She would get there, she had to.  
  
Sano ran faster. What had he done to upset her like this. He knew that eavesdropping probably wasn't the best thing he could do, but running like this? It wasn't reasonable. Why would she do this? All that he knew was that he had to catch her. The last time she'd run he'd found her, with her katana at her neck. If he didn't catch her, and instead found her lying in the road, bled to death, he'd never forgive himself. This spurred him on.  
  
Sano caught her around her arms, binding them to Masako's sides, almost causing her to fall, with Sano behind. Luckily they caught their balance. Sano held onto her for dear life, he didn't want to let go in fear he might lose her forever.  
  
"Masako," Sano almost yelled, "what the heck was that for?"  
  
"Let go of me Sanosuke. You... you weren't supposed to know... I never should have said anything... you probably hate me...." Masako had rivers running down her cheeks as she said this, holding her head low, almost parallel with the floor.  
  
"I..." Sano was lost for words. He thought that now would be the best chance he could ever get to tell her how he felt, there would be no greater chance, she'd be happy, as well as, most likely, relieved. But for some strange reason, words failed him. A panic started to sweep through him, he didn't know what to do; all of the plans that he'd thought of flew out of his head. He couldn't say anything, until he came to a conclusion he'd regret. His mind was a mush, he couldn't think of anything else to say, especially when he had his arms about her. "I..." he stuttered again. Just say it, his unconscious brain screamed, say something, anything! "I can't..." was all he could mutter. He meant to answer himself, but in that answer lay a deeper one....  
  
Masako started to panic herself. 'I can't?' she thought, 'oh, no... he must mean that I've chosen incorrectly, he doesn't have feelings for me... either that or he cannot have feelings for me... No...'she pleaded silently, 'please do not mean what I think you mean....'  
  
"I can't..." Sano repeated. He'd have to follow through, either that or sound like an idiot. Well, it was too late now, he'd have to explain it to her later. His mind shut down in his panic, things became a blur as he released her from his grip. "I'm sorry... but... I just can't...." His mush of a mind figured that was good enough. For Masako, that was more than enough, more than what she could handle. She turned around to face him, tears shining in the little faded light that flowed through the hallway.  
  
"I understand..." she muttered, her sadness more than apparent in her voice, "I have made a terrible mistake. Gomen nasai. I will take my leave now." With her head still facing the ground, her eyes only on the road before her, Masako walked down the hallway, eventually braking out into a run, going to find somewhere to hide, to get away from everything. Nothing was going right, she needed time to think.

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: There are [yawn] reasons for this being [yawn] short.  
  
Sakura: One, it makes for a smooth transition.  
  
Tenshi: And two [yawn] I'm about to fall asleep and use my keyboard as a pillow.[big yawn]  
  
Sakura: Go to sleep Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi: [YAWN!!!!] I... will... 38iwf 0=[- 3tfrwkilger;oiuy2qr3[orht;ji  
  
Sakura: Tenshi, you're gonna drool on it! Get off the keyboard! AH! Fire!!! [puts out small electrical fire caused by sparks from keyboard] There.  
  
Tenshi: [snore]  
  
Sakura: Well, since Tenshi will yell at me if I do too much, and I have this to write all on my own, I guess I'll end it here. I'm getting tired [yawn] too. Stupid yawns are contagious. Ok, please review. Tenshi, get in bed, you're gonna need a new keyboard you know....  
  
FuyuSakura  
  
oh, fine, Heaven Sent Tenshi too....


	18. Search Party

Tenshi: I'm up, I've had twelve hours of sleep, and it's a new day to write!   
  
Sakura: You get too much sleep.  
  
Tenshi: Would you rather see me hyper?  
  
Sakura: No one does.  
  
Tenshi: Then I have to get lots of sleep. You remember that giggle fit I went into don't ya?  
  
Sakura: Oh, god, yes.  
  
Tenshi: See, I was very tired and very hungry. That combination makes me hyper.   
  
Sakura: You're too strange for anyone's liking.  
  
Tenshi: I have such a weird metabolism. Sugar has no affect on me, neither does caffeine, but if I'm hungry and tired, I go crazy. It's quite scary.  
  
Sakura: Yes, I defiantly know that. What are you eating?  
  
Tenshi: Instant Lunch.  
  
Sakura: Cup o' Noodles?  
  
Tenshi: Pretty much.  
  
Sakura: Cheddar Cheese, what kind of flavor is that?  
  
Tenshi: I don't know. Never tried it before. I have this feeling that I'm gonna end up throwing it out though.  
  
Sakura: Try it.  
  
Tenshi: It's not done yet, I'll tell ya after the story.  
  
Sakura: Whatever. Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Tenshi: OK!

&&&&&  
  
Her  
  
Ch 18: Search Party  
  
Sano watched as she disappeared into the gloom of the hallway. He couldn't move for some strange reason. He felt as if he'd lost her. She was running from him. He'd felt as if he'd lost her once today, then he got her back, and now he felt as if he'd thrown her away. What had he done?  
  
"Sanosuke!" A shout rose up from behind him. It was Kaoru. "Baka! What did you do!" Kaoru ran up to his left, Megumi on his right. Neither looked very happy with him. But Sano was just staring at the last spot he'd seen Masako.  
  
"Sanosuke, what did you tell her!" Megumi yelled, hitting him upside the head.  
  
"I... I'm not sure what I said..." Sano replied, somewhat dumbly. He felt angry with himself now, but he wasn't showing it externally.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know!" Kaoru screamed, also hitting him on the head.  
  
"Will you two stop hitting me already!?" Sano cried out, snapping out of his daze.  
  
"Tell us what you said then!" the two girls shouted, causing Sano to shrink down.  
  
"I don't know what I said..." Sano murmured. He truly couldn't recount what exactly he'd done; his brain had been mush.  
  
"Well, where'd she go then?" they asked.  
  
"I don't know, she just... ran off..." he muttered, pushing his index fingers together to create an upside-down "V" and straightening them out again.  
  
"BAKA!" the two screamed in unison, both hitting him on the head again. "Did you even catch the fact that she likes you?!"  
  
"Yeah, I did..." Sano's face started to turn red. Megumi and Kaoru noticed this.  
  
"You like her too, don't you?" they asked, still in unison.  
  
"...Yes..." he squeaked.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi looked at each other. They'd get to play matchmaker. They looked at the hallway again. "Then what did you tell her!"  
  
"Miss Kaoru, Miss Megumi, what is going on here?" Kenshin asked, coming out of the dark hallway behind them.  
  
"We'll explain later, Kenshin," Kaoru answered.  
  
"We've got some work to do," Megumi finished.  
  
"But, we have to find Masako first," Kaoru added.  
  
"Yeah... Kenshin, that's something you can help with!" Megumi squealed.  
  
"Sano, go get Yahiko, meet us outside. C'mon Kenshin!" Kaoru took hold of Kenshin's arm and began to drag him down the hallway.  
  
"Hey!" Megumi yelped, as the two began to fight over Kenshin while making their way outside.  
  
"What? Why do I have to find the squirt?" Sano asked, as he sat down on the tatami.  
  
"No one has to find me," Yahiko answered, walking out from behind Sano as he leapt about a foot in the air from surprise.  
  
"Yahiko, don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?" Yahiko just smiled largely.  
  
"C'mon, you're going to be part of this search team." Sano grabbed Yahiko by the back of his shirt, dragging him down the hallway.  
  
"Why?" Yahiko asked as he struggled against Sano's grip.  
  
"We've got to find Masako," Sano answered simply.  
  
"Again?!"

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: Not bad... could have been better, but still edible.  
  
Sakura: You are talking about the noodles, right?  
  
Tenshi: Yeah...  
  
Sakura: Please review.  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


	19. Lost and Found

Tenshi: Nothing really to talk about here. I'll just skip right to the good stuff.  
  
Sakura: Standard disclaimer applies.

&&&&&  
  
Her  
  
Ch 19: Lost and Found  
  
Masako ran through the dark streets, not caring whether anyone came after her or not. She preferred no one did, she needed to be alone.  
  
Her legs grew tired; she had had a long day and most of it she'd spent on her feet. Ahead of her she could see the bridge that led into town. She needed to find a hiding spot, and under the bridge would be a fine enough place to hide. She clambered down the slope and curled up on the rocks beneath the bridge. The water could not reach her from where she was at, and she was thankful for that. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. She sat there sobbing into her pants.  
  
"So, then... Sano and Masako..." Kenshin found that words were hard to come by after Megumi and Kaoru had explained what had happened, along with some input from Sano himself. "How long, Sano?" he asked, turning back to him as they walked through the gloom of the dark streets.  
  
"Little over a week..." Sano muttered, barely loud enough for Kenshin to hear.  
  
"I can see why you would like her, Sanosuke," Yahiko chirped, watching Sano prudently, "but I'd have thought she had better taste than that...." A large grin spread across his face.  
  
"We don't need your input, Yahiko!" Sano yelled, narrowly missing his chance to choke Yahiko.  
  
"Sano, just leave him alone," Megumi sighed, "the more people we have, the easier to find Masako it will be. If you kill Yahiko now, there will be less people to find her, and even smaller chances." Sano released Yahiko, reluctantly.  
  
As Yahiko gasped for breath, the bridge that led into town drew nearer. They all knew that if Masako were going to run off, she'd at least be on the other side of town by now.  
  
Their footsteps echoed hollowly on the wooden planks. Each sound erupted in Masako's ears as she wept. Her soft sobbing floated up to the passers-by. All five members of the search party heard the noise. At the same time they all looked at one another. They nodded and carefully walked over to the railing, looking over the side. There, through a small cover of fog, sat Masako, alone and crying. Looking at each other again, they confirmed that it was indeed Masako. The first person to move was Sanosuke. He ran quietly back to the shore that they'd started on, making his way down the slope. Everyone was about to say something, to ask him what he was doing, but they knew that if they said anything, Masako would hear them, and if she heard them, she'd run.  
  
Sano made his way down to Masako, he had to convince her, he just had to.

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: YAY! My Rottweiler, Punky, had her puppies!!! So far she's had two, but we're hopping for more!   
  
Sakura: Just remember to keep them warm and fed.  
  
Tenshi: Yeah, I know, I got to go, I wanna go check on them!

Sakura: Please review.  
  
Tenshi: AH! UPDATE! Make that three puppies!!! Haha!!! They're all so cute!!!!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


	20. Believe Me

Tenshi: I just went right ahead and wrote the last three chapters at once, so there isn't anything to say... still.  
  
Sakura: Except...  
  
Tenshi: No, I wanna tell them at the end of the chapter.  
  
Sakura: No, the other except.  
  
Tenshi: OH! I have four new puppies. We're waiting on more we hope! [crosses fingers]  
  
Sakura: Ok, Standard disclaimer applies.

&&&&&  
  
Her  
  
Ch 20: Believe Me  
  
Sano slid down the muddy bank, coming to rest by the river and the stones on which Masako sat. He watched her for a moment. Pretty soon, Masako looked up. Her tears reflected the moonlight that hit her, causing it to look like she was crying liquid silver. Her face adopted a pained look as she turned her head and laid it down once more on her knees.  
  
"Go away Sano... you don't need to chase me... all I want to do is go home... just leave me be..." Masako sputtered, as tears dripped down from her face and joined the water below. Rings began to emerge from the surface, filling a large area.  
  
"No... Rini... I need to talk to you," Sano replied making his way carefully over to the sobbing girl, "You have to listen to me."  
  
"I do not have to do anything, Sanosuke. Leave me be, and do not call me Rini." Masako curled up tighter.  
  
"I'm calling you Rini because that's your name, and I... I just think it's better if that's what I call you, not Masako. It's just an alias, and in this situation, I shouldn't call you by that." Sano was losing his grip on his words.  
  
"What type of situation are we in exactly?" Masako asked, lifting her head to him again. She couldn't help but still blush when she saw him.  
  
"Ma- Rini," Sano corrected, shaking his head, "I don't know exactly what it was that I said to you back in that hallway, but whatever it was, I know it hurt you, and that isn't something I want to do on purpose."  
  
"What are you saying?" Masako asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Rini... I think I... I love you." For some reason, Sano found that a tiny bit easier than he thought it would be. Masako watched him for a minute. Disbelief filled her face. It was quickly followed by rage.  
  
"You're lying to me," she said, not wanting to believe her words, "You just want me to calm down, you want me to go back... I'd bet anything that this were a set-up."  
  
"No, you've got to believe me Rini, I'm not lying, I'd never..." Sano stopped. He lied before, and if he'd finished his sentence, he'd be lying again. Sano hung his head. "I'm sorry that I lied to you... I really do have feelings for you, Rini, you... you just have to believe me...."  
  
"How can I? Even if you did have feelings for me, then you'd lied before. All you ever do is lie and cheat, Sanosuke. I don't know how I fell in love with you." Masako's voice had a sharp tone to it, but it was watered down by the sobs.  
  
"Rini, please..." Sano pleaded, picking his way over to the rock on which Masako sat, "Let me prove it... just let me prove to you that I really do love you."  
  
"What could you do to prove to me your love, Sano?" Masako asked, sounding as if she didn't care whether he did or not, but in truth, praying he could. "Not much."  
  
"Just, give me one chance... that's all I ask for..." Sanosuke almost whispered, kneeling down beside her. "Please...."  
  
Masako looked over to him. His eyes were soft, the moonlight dim on his face. He looked so sorry for what he'd done. Masako wished she could believe him more than ever now, but he'd have to prove it to her. "One chance..." she said under her breath.  
  
Sano lifted his right hand and brought it up to her cheek. Masako blushed madly, but said nothing as her face tingled in embarrassment. He looked deeply into her eyes as he brought her closer, very gently and very slowly. "Believe me, I love you, Rini," he whispered as their lips met.  
  
"Eww-" Yahiko muttered. Kaoru and Megumi had slapped their hands over his mouth.  
  
"Shush Yahiko!" they hissed. Kenshin blushed and turned away, uttering out a little "Oro?"  
  
Masako sat there motionless as he kissed her. It felt as if she'd waited a lifetime for this moment to come, the moment they knew that they loved each other, and the moment she were his. Carefully she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling back for a moment, Masako closed her eyes. "I love you too, Sanosuke Sagara." She pressed her lips to his again, never wanting to brake away.

&&&&&  
  
Tenshi: And that is the official ending to Her.  
  
Sakura: It's so sweet.  
  
Tenshi: I know.  
  
Sakura: Your readers are going to hate you for just ending it right there. That's one of the biggest cliffhangers you've ever done to end a story.  
  
Tenshi: Well, that doesn't say too much, considering this is the first full- length story I've finished.  
  
Sakura: Yeah, I guess...  
  
Tenshi: throws streamers THE END!!! And we now have six puppies!!! And I think we have another on the way! Ok, I think I'm done.  
  
Tenshi and Sakura: Sayonara!!!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


End file.
